


【二相/ABO】虹

by 璃andChoco (ArashiandChoco)



Category: Arashi（band）
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 46,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArashiandChoco/pseuds/%E7%92%83andChoco





	1. 第一章

相叶雅纪醒过来时，通身干爽，伸手一摸，枕边不例外地是空着的。相叶虽然对些习已为常，但内心仍会泛起一丝苦涩。

在他翻过身子，大被盖头，准备再睡一会的时候，睡房的门被打开。

“相叶，醒了吗？”

相叶几乎以为那是幻听，成了社会人之后，二宫和也甚少会在发情期之后还在他家留宿的。

他和二宫的工作都很忙，但他想更深层的原因是他并没有给二宫标记，所以他们不过是炮友的关系而已。

相叶从被窝里探出头来，看着二宫那张十年如一日不变的脸，空气中飘散着淡淡的柠檬般的酸甜气味，二宫的信息素恰如其分地安抚了相叶刚才不安的情绪。

“如果醒了就出来吃早餐吧。”

相叶洗漱更衣之后，坐到餐桌旁。二宫已经换好了衣服，正等着他。

“Nino好久没有煮过早餐了。”相叶看着煎得金黄的太阳蛋和涂满了蓝莓果酱的吐司，“好怀念呢。”

“今天上午不用回电视台，所以就想自己动手做点吃的，每次叫外卖太难吃了。”面不改色地说着早已在心里演练多次的谎话，二宫并不想让相叶知道自己为了他而多请了半天假的事。

“但是我十点半就要回乐团了。”相叶看了看钟，有点抱歉地说道。

“你不是说明天才要回去的吗？”有一点小小的失落在二宫的心里散开，之前盘算好的计划全部被打乱了。

“因为有新的指挥来团里，所以今天要提前回去。”

二宫心想还好发情期已经过去了，不然相叶多危险？据他所知相叶所在的管弦乐团里有不少未婚的Alpha，像相叶这样的适龄而又未被标记Omega，实在是……让他放心不下。

“对了，新来的指挥好像以前也是我们学校的，不过应该是我转学入校之前，他就出国了。”

“哦？叫什么名字？”二宫被相叶的话勾起了好奇。

“樱井翔。”

二宫听到这个名字的时候，正在往嘴里塞吐司。

原来是那人哪。

二宫停下了手里的动作。

“相叶，那家伙可是个很受欢迎的Alpha啊。”二宫放下手里的吐司，心里那句想要提醒相叶的话，却怎么也说不出口。

身为单身的Omega有权利选择任何的Alpha。

二宫垂下眼，金丝眼镜的镜片挡住了可能出卖他的眼神。

而沉醉在二宫亲手所做的早餐里的相叶更是不可能体会到二宫此刻复杂的心情。


	2. 第二章

“我送你。”

当二宫说出这句话的时候，相叶几乎以为自己听错了。

怎么突然之间有了亲密感？

相叶点点头，心里涌上了一丝甜蜜。

来到停车场，相叶坐上了副驾驶座。

“安全带有点不太好使，最近太忙，都没时间去修一下。”

二宫淡定地一边解释着，一边俯过身去，帮相叶拉动安全带。几乎是整个人都压在了相叶的身上，相叶清楚地感觉到二宫呼出的气息，热热的，洒在脸上，发起烫来。

相叶看着二宫，他想，只要他抬一下身子，一定会吻上二宫的。但是他们从未在做爱以外的时间接过吻，因为他们并没有在交往。

二宫感受到相叶注视的目光，心里立刻觉得有点微妙，匆匆将安全带扣上，便将车子发动起来。

一路上两人都没怎么说话，直至相叶下车，二宫才发现自己似乎又浪费了一次和相叶独处的好机会。

相叶所在的管弦乐团是东京首屈一指的，办公的地点也在市中心，共占那种大型写字楼两层，一层为办公用途，一层为乐团的训练场地。

相叶到的时候，乐团里不少人都已经回来了，大家坐在会议室里等着，小声地议论着一会就出现的新任指挥。

相叶是乐团里的小提琴手，但不是首席。他对于即将出现的新指挥，也是充满好奇。

相叶和二宫相识于高中二年级，他们的高中是东京极负盛名的A1音乐学院附属高中，在这间高中的学生，专业领域的水平都是相当高的，相叶当年也是因为参加了小提琴比赛拿到了第一名，才会被校长看中，从而转入了这所高中。

当那个叫樱井翔的新任指挥走进来的时候，原来吵吵嚷嚷的会议室立刻安静了下来。

在樱井正式出现之前，乐团里关于他的传闻早已沸沸扬扬了。年轻有为的指挥家，在国外成名已久，这次不知是什么促成他回国。

越是谜样的人生，越是让人好奇。

更何况，樱井还是一个长得很好看的单身Alpha。

光是这些元素，便足以令乐团里的单身人士为之着迷。

樱井站在会议室的中心，一身优雅的西装，气势浑然天成。无非是谦虚的自我介绍，但听起来丝毫不做作，一下子便讨了在场人士的欢心。

散会时，樱井将几个单身的Omega留了下来。

一周后的表演，樱井需要确认他们都不在发情期，否则会严重影响乐团的表演。

相叶看到自己身边那些单身Omega眼里都几乎露出了花痴的神色，心里也在失笑。

他想，如果他不是有了喜欢的人，大概也会像他们那样吧。

“相叶？相叶？”

樱井的连连叫唤让相叶回过神来。

“哦？”相叶错愕地望着樱井，瞬间明白了，“我的发情期不在那个时候，表演没问题。”

“那就好。”樱井拿着本子做着记录，“我们走吧。”

相叶四处看看，才发现其他人都走光了，只剩下他和樱井。

“我看了你的资料，相叶是A1音乐学院附属高中的？”两人并行走着，樱井挑起了话题，“我出国前也是在那里读高中的。”

“嗯，不过我是中途转学进去的，那时你好像已经出国了。”入学后，相叶也对樱井这个名字有所耳闻。

“我那时本想着出国深造钢琴，谁知最终选定了指挥系。”说起高中，樱井想起了他的老对手，“你认识钢琴系的二宫和也吗？”

相叶点点头，“虽然你那时已经出国了，可是关于你和他之间的传说，可是一点都不少呢。”

樱井笑了起来，“哈哈哈……，那时年纪小，喜欢争第一，刚好两个人都是Alpha，更是好斗。现在想想，真是傻。”

相叶心里突然有点不安，他想起二宫提起樱井时微妙的表情，更想起了二宫的爸爸和爹地。

Alpha和Alpha之间，亦是皆有可能的。


	3. 第三章

送了相叶回乐团之后，二宫无所事事，只好回家。

二宫在电视台工作，手里有好几档收视率不错的节目，也算得上是电视台里有点名气，有点能力的制作人。他当年也是钢琴系的才子，只是在考大学时，他却没有像相叶那样，继续走音乐的路子，而是考取了新闻学，毕业后进了电视台工作，从基层工作人员到现在的制作人，以二宫二十七八岁的年纪来说，已是极不容易的一件事了。

二宫摊在床上，望了望床头柜上的台历。

原来他和相叶已经认识了快十年了。

相叶转学进来的那一天，他还历历在目。

那天，下了雨，又急又猛的雨结束之后，出了猛烈的太阳。那时的他坐在琴室的飘台上，看着天空出现的雨后彩虹，相叶就在那个时候，进了校门。

二宫戴着眼镜，看得很清楚。

相叶穿着校服，背着小提琴，略长的头发柔顺地垂在耳畔，一副好学生的模样。

二宫想这就是漫画里温柔学长的原型吧。

由于相叶比二宫年长，所以相叶转学来时已是高中二年级了，那时的二宫，才是高一生。

两个不同系的人亦不同年级，本来便只是同校生的关系，直至相叶入学半年后，钢琴系和小提琴系的老师将二人叫到了办公室。

作为各自专业领域里的姣姣者，老师们提议这次的钢琴小提琴合奏比赛由他们代表学校出战。

关于相叶雅纪，二宫耳闻已久。

学音乐的多半美貌，无论男女，无论属性如何，皆一样。所以相叶最初入学时令人惊艳的容貌，也渐渐不再激起涟渏。

然而二宫也不得不承认，相叶似乎越来越好看了。

原来这人笑起来，连眼白都会消失，五官比起女生更清秀，眉眼温柔得似水。

二宫想起关于相叶属性的猜测。

相叶一转学入校，大家就猜他也许是Alpha，毕竟身材也比较高大，尽管四肢修长纤瘦，但肌肉也是相当匀称漂亮，然而他身上却半点味道都没有，于是便有人猜测他可能是个Beta。

毕竟经过长时间的进化，现在ABO三个种族已不似最初时那样，充满了岐视和不公平。人类从教育入手，努力消除这种不公平的环境。所幸的是经过漫长的努力，现在的社会对ABO这三种属性，已经能公平对待了。

但是，无论相叶是何种属性，二宫觉得都与他无关。

二宫知道他在校内的评价。

长得好看的Alpha，钢琴天分极高，可惜个性不讨好，独来独往。

这是学校第一次给他找来合奏者。

他想这是因为他的老对手樱井翔出了国的原因。

樱井和他不一样，那人处事圆滑，加上两人同是钢琴系，又是Alpha，其他人都不自觉地将他们放在一起对比，莫名便传出一些他们是竞争对手的传闻来。

事实上，Alpha的确是比较好斗，他也曾视樱井为对手，拼命与之争一日之长短，直至樱井出国深造，二宫才发现，无敌是最寂寞这个真理。

他和相叶要合奏的是《爱的礼赞》。在这之前，他未听过相叶的小提琴，不过他相信这种中途空降而来的转学生，如果没两把刷子，也不会入得了他家校长的法眼。

由于时间不多，两人又是从未合练过，于是便约定每天放学后和周末都要抽出时间到琴房进行练习。

相叶的小提琴的确是拉得非常出色，合练了几天之后，二宫对于他们在比赛中的表现有了信心。

两人也渐渐熟络了起来，二宫甚少朋友，那时的他，却打心里认定，相叶是个可以当好朋友的人。

直至那个周末，在空无一人的学校里，在他们练习的琴房里，快要十八岁的相叶，迎来了他人生最重要的改变。

那迟来的属性觉醒，甜腻的焦糖布丁香味，无一不在昭示着相叶的真实身份。

相叶雅纪，是一个Omega。


	4. 第四章

相叶最初以为自己是中暑了，头脑发热，四肢乏力。加上比赛时间迫在眼睫，所以他匆匆吃了点药，便背着琴来到了琴房。

他到的时候，二宫还没来。他拨着弦，调着音，帮琴弓上着松香。

热，身体莫名地发着热。相叶将空调调得很低，却依然无法让他感觉凉快。

相叶将琴和弓放下，拿起琴谱扇着风，他甚至解开了几颗扣子，却还是缓解不了体内的热。

二宫站在琴房外，隐约闻到了一股香味。

是相叶买来了甜点吗？

这味道闻着像极了焦糖布丁。

二宫开门进去，香味扑面而来，他下意识反手锁上了门。

“相……叶……”

二宫十六岁时觉醒为Alpha，虽然从未遇到过发情的Omega，但是通过学校的教育，现在的每个人对于这种情况都会心里有数。然而由于二宫一直以为相叶是Beta，所以他根本就没想过相叶会有发情的一天，更没将平时带在身上的抑制剂带上。

相叶缩在墙角，白皙的皮肤泛着粉红，热力让他不断出汗，头发已经半湿，双手隔着裤子揉着已经显现形状的器官，半眯着眼喘息着。他丝毫没注意到二宫的到来。

“相叶？”二宫蹲在他身边，“你是……Omega？”

二宫没意识到他这样靠近相叶，只会让双方都陷入情潮里。当相叶听到他的叫唤睁开眼时，二宫突然觉得自己的信息素正在不受控制地散发。

二宫闻到了属于自己的柠檬味，而且还非常浓烈。

糟了！

他被相叶，一个初次发情的Omega勾起了情欲。

“二宫，难受……”

相叶朝二宫伸出手，颤抖着摸上了他的脸。

“帮我……”

相叶的手烫得吓人，二宫觉得自己被这火热烧着了。他按住相叶的手，倾身吻了吻相叶的额头。

二宫的信息素很好地安抚了被发情折磨的相叶。相叶忍不住主动地靠向二宫，身上浓重的信息素极度催情，但相叶自身毫无所觉，他只知道每靠近二宫一点，身体的难受就减轻一点。

相叶在过了十六岁生日之后，一度非常笃定自己是个Beta，所以身上也不会带着抑制剂。现在这样的突变，让他无法接受。

但是现在，初次且非常猛烈的发情让相叶招架不住，他甚至发现自己的头脑已经很不清醒，全身心都在叫嚣着要向二宫接近。在二宫亲吻了他的额头之后，他开始大胆地凑近二宫。

直至二人吻上了，二宫才发现本能原来是件很可怕的事。

发情期的Omega在Alpha眼中简直是最性感的尤物，更何况是像相叶这种长得这么好看的人。本来就清秀俊雅的五官染上情欲之后媚得像是催情的春药。

停不下来了，两个人都被本能支配，尽管个子比相叶矮，可Alpha天生就是让Omega臣服的，相叶几乎是服从地让二宫将自己推倒在地。

相叶身上仅穿着一件单薄的白色衬衫，沁出的汗早已将它湿透，胸前的红点隐隐露出了轮廓和颜色。

二宫低下头，用舌尖舔了舔。

“啊……”

相叶第一次听到自己如此难耐的声音，他觉得这样的自己好陌生。而随后，当二宫脱去他的裤子，揉上他的性器时，一瞬间，陌生的情欲，刺激的快感，更是让相叶舒服得害怕。

“别……别这样……啊……”

相叶还没来得及挣扎，便全数射在了二宫的手里。

二宫凝视着不停喘气的相叶，觉得自己全身的血液都在燃烧。他探向相叶的后穴，那里早已经湿得一塌糊涂，用手指轻轻一碰，便不停收缩，像是在邀请品尝一般。

“想要吗？”二宫捉住相叶高潮后无力而修长的手摸向自己的肿涨，“想要它进去你那里吗？”

相叶从未想过这样的话会从二宫的嘴里说出来，但二宫的尺寸确实惊人，Omega的本能让他停不下手地揉着二宫那里，使它变得更大。

相叶点点头，漆黑的眼珠湿漉漉的，像小动物似的惹人喜欢。双腿缠上二宫的腰肢，相叶主动地吻上了二宫。

舌尖互相追逐，一来一往之间交换着氧气，来不及咽下的唾液沿着相叶的嘴角滑下。二宫趁着相叶放松之阵将自己的硬挺插进了他早已湿润的甬道。

“嗯……痛……”

尽管Omega有天生的交配器官，但二宫没经验，开拓的前戏不够充分，所以痛得相叶直流眼泪。二宫也不好受，被相叶的内壁紧紧夹住，痛感明显。

像是被痛感刺激到，二宫看着在自己身下的人，恢复理智的大脑闪过很多画面，想起了很多事情。一时间，他气极了自己被本能支配的行为。

“对不起。”

察觉到二宫想要退出自己的身体，相叶的身体自发地挽留那巨大的器官。

“别……”相叶搂紧二宫，“别走……”

大概是相叶那颤抖的声音让二宫心疼不已？抑或是本能占了上风？在那一刻，二宫分辨不出来，他只知道他无法就这样丢下相叶不管。

“相叶，我不能标记你。”二宫拉开一点距离，看着相叶，认真地说。

相叶的神情僵了，但很快又恢复了。

“不标记也无所谓，至少在发情的时候陪着我，好吗？”

相叶的声音听起来如此屈曲求全，二宫爱怜地吻了吻他的眉心。

“嗯。”

二宫在自己心里许下了诺言，然后按住相叶的腰，浅浅地开始了律动。

二宫个子不高，那里却比一般Alpha更大，第一次做也不懂得控制，肆意地在相叶体内横冲直撞。

幸好相叶的身体比一般Omega强壮，才能接受得了二宫那毫不留情的顶弄。甬道被大开大合地操弄，相叶觉得那根本是在发泄本能，和书里所教的美好性爱相去太远。

二宫不是没注意到相叶正皱着眉承受着他的一切，只是他没有任何实战经验，也不知道该怎么才能让相叶舒服。

相叶未经人事，甬道紧得很，加上在发情，自然是让二宫爽得很，但二宫不喜欢这样。

二宫开始放缓动作，抽插的力度也小了很多。他仔细观察相叶，在他的性器擦过某个凸起的点时，相叶整个人抖了起来，一直攀在他肩上的双手也猛地用力了起来。

“这里？是这里吗？”

二宫再朝那里动了动，相叶一直低低的呜咽声突然拨高了。

“啊，那里，别碰，感觉好奇怪……”

“别怕，会舒服的。”

二宫吻了吻相叶，集中往相叶的敏感点发起进攻。

“啊……啊……”

太过舒服了，快感从那一点扩散，相叶闭着眼仰着头，大腿将二宫缠得更紧了。

二宫将吻落在相叶身上每一寸的肌肤上，最后狠狠地吮吸着相叶的喉结。

“嗯……嗯……”

相叶发不出声音，无意识的呻吟让二宫更为疯狂。

初尝情欲滋味的两个少年，忘我地沉浸在身体交欢的美好里。

最后，二宫抽出性器，在彼此的小腹间和相叶一起射出浓浓的精液。

二宫睁开眼，原来他睡着了，梦里更是将过去一再重播。最可怕的是醒来时发现自己的手已经按在了不知什么时候硬起来的器官上。

真糟糕！

二宫拉开抽屉，拿出他和相叶的合照。

那是他们参加钢琴小提琴合奏比赛取得第一名时捧着奖杯拍的。

二宫苦笑。

怎么他也会有拿着相叶照片自慰的一天？而且他昨天才刚和相叶上完床，陪相叶度过了又一个发情期。

好像相对相叶，更像是他处在发情期，怎么做都不够。

“雅纪……”二宫喃喃着相叶的名字，将手伸入了内裤里。


	5. 第五章

相叶离开乐团的时候，刚好中午时分。

他拿出手机，犹豫着是否要打电话给二宫。手机的屏幕亮了又暗，锁解开了又锁上。相叶最终还是没有拨通二宫的电话。

他想，他还是回家练琴吧。

如果靠得太近，胸口那份感情就会满溢出来。

他一直不敢让二宫知道他隐藏的心事。

但当他回到家，二宫的信息素味道仍淡淡的四处游离，并没有完全散去，这让他又想起了他。

他是如此地喜欢二宫，喜欢到只是以炮友的身份留在二宫身边，也甘之如饴。

喜欢二宫，大概是从那次看到他弹琴开始。

相叶是个怕生的人，但他秀气的外表总是会让他成为人群中目光的焦点。在以前的学校是这样，转学来到音乐高中，也是那样。同学们也对他的属性相当好奇，直至无法在他身上闻到任何气味才作罢。饶是这样，也还是有很多女生对他特别青睐。

相叶对二宫的印象，缘于他那天去找琴房练习时，偶然地经过了二宫的琴房。二宫没将门关牢，相叶经过时，从门缝里看见了极美的画面。二宫的长相很好看，和相叶是不同的类型，二宫可爱得像个女孩子一样，戴着眼镜，斯文而冷淡，保有距离感，但越是这样，就显得他越是迷人。

就是这么不可思议地喜欢了二宫，然而不知道为什么，相叶总觉得无法去接近二宫。

那个人，总是自成一个世界，高傲而孤清的天才钢琴少年，在学校里没有任何朋友，独来独往。

相叶听说以前能和二宫聊上几句的，除了学校的老师，就只有同样是万人瞩目的钢琴高手樱井翔了，不过在他转学来之前，樱井已经出国深造了。按照二宫的水平，出国也不是难事，只是没人知道他为什么没有去欧洲。

所以，相叶无比感谢那次的合奏比赛。

那是他得以光明正大站在二宫面前展现自己的最好机会。

《爱的礼赞》，极有名的乐曲，旋律深情缠绵。在二宫面前，相叶更是将它拉得深情款款。他借着乐曲表达自己的感情，不过他也明白，专注在音乐上的二宫，根本不会了解。

他知道二宫是Alpha，而过了十六岁还没觉醒的他，一直以为自己是最平凡的Beta，他在音乐上是有天分的，毕竟不是只有Omega才能成为音乐家，所以他一直对自己的身份也从未有过怀疑。

直到那天，他的身体突然出现了变化，他才明白自己的真实身份。

他被热潮折磨着，但他也很开心，尽管这样似乎有些卑鄙。AO之间的吸引，几乎是天生的，随着信息素而来，将两个人紧紧地联系在一起。

十几岁的少年，哪有本事去对抗本能，纵然是冷静如二宫那样的人，也不例外。然而当二宫认真地对他说出“不能标记他”的这些话时，相叶那烧得火热的心，还是在那一刻，冷了下来。

傻瓜……

相叶在心里自嘲。

他恳求二宫陪他度过发情期，直到他找到适合的伴侣为止。温柔的二宫答应了，陪伴他度过了一个又一个的发情期，从那时起到现在，他们一起走过的岁月，将近十年。

用这种烂借口将二宫留在身边这么久了，他想他应该满足才是。

所以就算有一天，当二宫找到自己的幸福而离开他，他想这段美好的回忆对他来说，也已经足够了。

打开琴，相叶握着弓子，心念一动，那首烂熟在心的乐曲又在指间倾泻而出。

只是不知道他和二宫能否拥有像《爱的礼赞》那样完美的结局呢？


	6. 第六章

相叶随乐团去了京都和大阪演出，为期十天。

他不在身边，二宫觉得心里空落落的。他不知道从什么时候起，他对相叶有了微妙的感觉。

他明明是个不想和Omega扯上任何关系的人，却在那一年，遇见了相叶。

他没想过相叶是Omega，所以那一天当相叶发情时，他也和他一样手足无措。

他以为不标记，便能将相叶当成好朋友。然而随着时间的流逝，他渐渐发现自己对相叶开始陷入了慢慢的失控中。

比如说，会想起他，会想见他，在他热潮时，会放纵自己去欺负他，仅仅是因为知道在那种时刻的相叶，无法拒绝他。

觉得仅仅在床上亲近他，远远不够。 

甚至，偶尔会产生想标记相叶的念头。

感情的变质在不知不觉中进行着，当二宫惊觉这一切的时候，他发现自己早已在这段关系里，彻底地迷失了自己。

他对这种变化，手足无措。

今天是乐团公演的第一天，二宫趁着休息时间到天台上抽根烟。

他想相叶了。

虽然平时总是天然外加偶尔犯点小迷糊，可是一但面对音乐，相叶无比器用，相叶所有的表演在他看来都堪称完美。

二宫想，纵然是像樱井那种要求非常严格的指挥，应该也无法挑剔相叶吧。

二宫微微抬头，刚下完雨的天空，蔚蓝而带着像鳞片一般美丽的白云，隐隐还看得见彩虹。

二宫推了推眼镜，眯了眯眼。

还真的是彩虹呢。

说起来，第一次见到相叶的时候，天空也出现了彩虹。

一阵微风吹来，热热的。

夏天，那个他和他相遇的季节，到了。

第二天睁开眼时，二宫才发现自己醒得比平时早。

刷牙，洗脸，做早餐。

二宫坐下来吃早餐时，习惯性地打开平板看一下新闻以及查收工作邮件。

相叶乐团的新闻很意外地排在了娱乐版的头条。

乐团首席小提琴手佐藤小姐因为怀孕而不得不退出这次的演出，首席的位置暂时让相叶顶上。相叶出色的演奏技巧让全场观众和一众媒体惊讶。

一时间，相叶成了头条。

高大帅气，笑容俊美，各种褒奖的词都砸在了相叶的身上。二宫想这种软文再配上相叶演奏时的姿态，得迷倒多少人啊。他将大部份和相叶有关的新闻都看完了，各种配图都好看到不行，让他严重怀疑拍照的摄影师大叔估计也中了相叶的毒。

回到电视台，相叶已经成为了下属们口中的谈资。别说是未有对象的Alpha，就连一群年轻貌美的Omega，都巴不得去认识他，追求他。

二宫有一种应该将相叶藏起来的感觉。

那个人所有的温柔、笑容、魅惑，一切美好的面目，他一点都不想和任何人分享。

像以前那样不好吗？

坐在一众小提琴手里面，长得再帅再好看也不会被所有人留意到。

二宫搞不懂一向不喜欢出风头的相叶，为什么这次会突然愿意顶了佐藤的位置。

二宫心情烦燥，即使站在天台的阴凉处抽完了一整包烟，也无济于事。

看着相叶一天比一天得到更多的好评，二宫只能数着日子，等着相叶结束演出回东京来。

由于二宫大部分的节目都是录制性质的，所以在他的特意安排下，除了直播节目之外，其他的节目都被他提前完成了，让他得以顺利请了一天休假。

提前下班，然后开车去买了相叶最爱的那家炸鸡和啤酒，带上相叶给他的备用钥匙，二宫决定要给相叶一个惊喜。

六点来到相叶家，二宫开了门，门内却还是漆黑一片。

“没理由不在啊。”二宫记得相叶告诉过他的回程时间，新干线一般不会延误的。

二宫准备好晚餐，却一直等到十点，仍不见相叶的踪影。趴在桌上睡着的二宫一觉醒来，墙上的钟已经指向十一点了。

该不会是出什么事了吧？

二宫担忧地拿出电话，正准备打电话给他，却听到了开门声，他连忙跑到玄关处。

背着小提琴，拿着行李的相叶正在换鞋，看着二宫从屋里跑出来，一脸错愕。

“Nino？你怎么来了？”

相叶喝了酒，那酒气扑面而来，但在那酒气里似乎夹杂着一丝信息素的味道。

是别人的信息素！

二宫的鼻子很灵，一下子便闻了出来，脸色控制不住地沉了下来。

“你不是下午的回程车吗？怎么现在才回来？”二宫觉得自己在生气，但眼前人似乎察觉不出来，这种感觉让他觉得更气，语气也变得很糟，像是质问一般。

“翔酱，就是新指挥樱井翔，他今晚请我们全部人吃饭，我也不知道你会过来，所以就玩得晚了。”

相叶有点醉，根本就没发现二宫的低气压，换好鞋之后便进了屋。

“哇，炸鸡！”

相叶拿起一块就塞嘴里，二宫看见他这样，也不知道是该生气还是笑好了。

“你都吃饱了，还吃得下？”

“那种一大群人的饭局，哪能吃得饱！”相叶嚼着鸡块，“好吃，要是热一下就更好了。”

“那你去洗个澡，我去将菜热一下。”

二宫故意走近相叶身边，将他半推半就地送进浴室。相叶也乖乖听话，去了洗澡。

二宫拿着炸鸡放进了微波炉，炸鸡的香味慢慢飘了出来，香味四溢。

二宫却连一点吃的兴趣都没有，他相信自己没有闻错，在相叶的身上，有别的Alpha的信息素味道。

相叶是不是已经找到他专属的Alpha了？

他是不是要离开他了？

这个想法，让二宫好难过。


	7. 第七章

相叶洗完澡出来，看见二宫低着头坐在沙发上。他看不清二宫的表情，但二宫这个姿势，让他担心。

“怎么了？”相叶揉着湿发坐到二宫的身边，二宫的信息素飘入鼻里，是柠檬的味道，酸甜夹杂。

二宫抬起头，看着近在咫尺的相叶。刚洗完澡的相叶，浑身带着水汽，五官一如既往的精致，隐藏在宽松睡衣之下，身体的线条漂亮极了。

二宫咽了一下口水，他觉得自己身上的信息素味道更浓了，身上某个器官慢慢变得肿胀。

“相叶，”二宫捉住相叶空闲的手往自己下身摸去，“我好像到了热潮期。”

Alpha虽然也有热潮期，但发作起来和Omega不太一样，对需求没有那么强烈，发作的时间也没有那么固定。

相叶有点怔住地看着二宫。这些年来，二宫也不是没表示过自己的热潮期，但次数之少，让相叶一直以为在这场性爱关系里，只有自己是渴求者。

相叶的手被二宫带领着，一下一下地揉在二宫的命根子上。二宫凑近相叶的脖子，温热的舌尖细致温柔地舔着那还散发着沐浴露香气的皮肤。

只要接近缐体，相叶就会敏感得止不住地颤抖，呼吸也会急促。

相处得太久，二宫对相叶的一切反应都了如指掌，就连他怎么做，相叶会有哪些反应，他都一清二楚，但就算是这样，他还是喜欢看到相叶在他身下辗转承欢的样子。

将相叶推倒在沙发上，二宫撑起身体，专注地看着相叶。相叶的脸，从少年时便是这么的好看，特别是深陷在情潮里的时候，让他想一再地欺负他。

相叶微微张着嘴，二宫浓烈的信息素让他渐渐迷失。二宫居高临下的注视，蜜色瞳孔里那个慌乱的自己都让他不知所措。

明明不是自己在发情，却轻易地被二宫勾引，铺天盖地的信息素包裹着他，相叶的身体变得难耐。

二宫轻易就将相叶双腿分开，隔着衣物将自己的男根压在小相叶的上面，贴紧互相揉动了起来。

“嗯……”太烫了，就算隔着二宫的西裤和相叶的睡裤，二宫的滚烫还是将温度传递了过来。

那么大，又那么热，相叶觉得理智都要烧没了。本来疲软的性器在二宫一下接一下的按摩刺激下，精神了起来，更糟糕的是，连后穴也起了反应，有些温热的液体正从身体后方涌出来。

有些时候，相叶也不知道该将这些归罪于Omega天生对Alpha无法抗拒的特性，还是缘于自己对相叶的爱意。

他对二宫毫无办法，宠得无法无天。

二宫吻上相叶，对方柔软的舌头像是早就在等待一样，任他长驱直入，攻城略地。二宫吮吸着相叶的舌头，摩挲着他的唇，最后将相叶的上腭一一扫过。

一个深吻便叫相叶全身脱力，对二宫的渴求更是强得如同发情。他神情迷离地看着二宫将他的睡衣解开，看着二宫俯下身亲吻他的皮肤，暴露在空气中的乳首被挑逗得可怜兮兮地挺立，却得不到爱抚，无助而难受。

“小和，”相叶揉着二宫的头发，“那里……摸一下……”

相叶的声音比起平日更低哑，显得性感又色情。

“是这里吗？”二宫听话地用手指按压着相叶左边的乳首。

“嗯……嗯……”光是被二宫碰到就已经舒服得让相叶大口喘气。

“要这样摸吗？””二宫捏住那里一拧。

“啊！痛！小和……小和……痛……”

相叶不知道今天的二宫是怎么了，以往在床上百般温柔的人，今天好似在欺负他一样。

相叶痛得皱眉的样子，又让二宫心疼不已，手下的力度立刻放轻。

“这样呢？还痛吗？”

二宫的指腹围着乳首打圈，不时将挺立的红点刮一刮，引得相叶不停吸气。

“舒……舒服……”相叶抬起头主动地吻住二宫的薄唇。

“就算不是发情期，雅纪也这么容易被勾引吗？如果是别的Alpha发情，雅纪也会和他做吗？”

二宫一边扯下相叶的睡裤，一边假装不经意地问。

然而被挑逗的Omega通常都会是迷失在情欲里，相叶一脸无辜地看着二宫，根本不知道该怎么回答。

二宫吻了吻相叶的额头，知道问不出什么答案，还是先把今天的相叶好好吃下肚再说。

二宫的吻从相叶的脖子开始，绵密又细致，每一下都逼得相叶喘息连连。相叶的性器挺立，小孔流着晶莹的黏液，二宫肉肉的手指握住它，用最能让相叶舒服的力度撸动。

“哈……哈……小和……小和……”

不由自主地喊着二宫的名字，相叶的双腿无意识地张得更开，后穴流出的润滑湿了沙发。

二宫对相叶的反应很满意，而这其中最让他满意的是，相叶进门时身上那些属于别人的信息素气味，在洗澡之后便消失了。

看来，相叶暂时还是他一个人的雅纪。

趁着相叶还沉醉在射出后的高潮余韵里，二宫将压抑已久的欲望朝相叶的小穴一插到底。

“啊……”

尽管Omega天生就是被插入的一方，但二宫这次的动作太狠，一时间，相叶疼得眼眶发红。一下子被撑开的后方传来又痛又麻的感觉，甬道紧紧咬住二宫的巨大，连那里跳动的血脉，相叶都能清楚地感受到。

二宫稍稍挺动身体，便带给相叶难以描述的快感，一点一滴地从尾椎扩散开来。

“嗯……哈……”

相叶紧紧地捉牢二宫的手臂，精瘦的腰肢被二宫按住，任由他一下一下地往深处捣弄。

“慢……慢一点……”

生理泪水从相叶的眼角滑出，快感越积越厚，再次挺立在空气中的前端得不到抚慰，这种感觉逼得相叶快要发疯。他想伸手，却被二宫一把捉住扣在头顶。

“不准碰，”二宫吮着相叶的舌头，加快了进出的速度，相叶抵挡不住，呻吟声又全数被二宫吞去，只余下像幼兽那样的呜咽声，在二宫听来，分外色情，勾得他那里又变大了一些，“雅纪的东西只有我才能碰。”

二宫不小心表露的真心话，相叶却一句都没听进去，他被二宫的操弄搞得理智尽失，发情的Alpha将Omega 也卷入了情潮之中，无法自拔。

敏感的地方被二宫的粗大反复地摩擦，相叶的身体早就自动地配合着二宫的律动，修长的双腿缠上二宫的腰肢，交合时产生的拍打声在安静的房间里回响。

相叶沙哑的声音在二宫吮吸他乳头时叫得更厉害。全身都极度敏感，二宫无论触碰那里都能让相叶在他怀里抖个不停。

当二宫将性器拔出来射在相叶的小腹上时，相叶已经累得连腿都合不拢，后穴被弄得红肿，润滑的液体从一闭一合的穴口流出。

“雅纪的沙发脏了，我们到床上去好不好？”二宫吻着相叶的唇，双手温柔地揉弄着相叶的性器。

“小和，我很累……”连续十天的演出，给精神和身体带来的压力不是开玩笑的，就算相叶属于比较强壮的Omega，偶尔也会吃不消，何况刚才还来了这么一场激烈的性爱。

“那我们洗干净睡一觉，”二宫含着相叶的耳垂，“我明天休假，我给你做早餐，吃饱了我们再来。”

相叶有些无奈，但又有些开心，毕竟二宫是如此的需要他。

“明天一整天都是小和的。”


	8. 第八章

结束自己难得的一天休假，二宫在上班前回了一趟家，洗了个澡，换了一身衣服。在梳理台的镜子前，二宫看着赤裸的上身，满身的欢爱痕迹，都是他和相叶相互留下的印记。

好像有一点心安，相叶还是那个无法拒绝他的相叶，可是不知道为什么，危机感却随着相叶这次巡演回来之后，再也消不去。

突然，有一种随时会失去相叶的感觉。

如果他开口，不知道相叶愿不愿意成为他一个人的Omega呢？

开车回到电视台，今天是例行会议，各节目的制作人对接下来的夏季节目安排提前进行商议。

“接下来这一季的嘉宾，我打算邀请这几位。”负责音乐番的堂本刚用激光笔演示着他的PPT。

二宫看到了相叶和樱井的照片出现在投影里。

“大家都知道最近爱的管弦乐团火得很，新的指挥樱井翔是从外国刚回来，加上新上任的小提琴首席相叶雅纪有颜有实力，这么有话题性的两个人，能邀请上来，收视率肯定是有保证的，如果说以后还能成为常规组员的话，也可以给我的番组注入一些新鲜血液，一举两得。”

爱的管弦乐团就是相叶和樱井所在乐团，也是A大辖下最成功的管弦乐团。

曾经是A大附属高中学生的二宫当然知道这个乐团一直都备受关注，只是这次能成功占领头条，空降的樱井和突然成为首席的相叶，功不可没。

世人都是颜饭，更何况有些人有样貌有实力。

二宫想起那些追逐着相叶的镁光和镜头，他很矛盾，他知道相叶的美好值得被所有人欣赏，但当相叶能牵动其他人时，他又不爽了。

“他们上来的机率有多少？”节目制作部的老大马场先生问道。

“很高。”坐在堂本刚身旁的堂本光一开口了，“马场先生可别忘了，我和刚也是A大的人哪，前辈开口，后辈怎么都会赏个脸的。”

身为Alpha的堂本光一也是堂本刚音乐番的制作人，更何况，他怎么会不帮他家的Omega呢？

二宫心想这回，相叶和樱井要更火了。

果不然，没过多久，二宫就收到消息说，樱井和相叶答应了光一桑和刚桑的邀请，将于两周后参加堂本刚的音乐番组。

趁着午休时间，二宫来到天台抽根烟。叼着烟，二宫拿出手机，反复地看着相叶一早发给他的邮件。

相叶对于两位堂本前辈的邀请非常高兴。两位前辈比他们年长，二宫在高中时和他们没有任何交集，相叶也是考上A大之后，才有机会接触到他们。

和二宫相叶学的西洋古典乐器不同，两位前辈更擅长吉它这种通俗乐器。尽管如此，两位前辈在A大的地位还是不容小觑的。

二宫想起刚桑说的，要邀请樱井相叶二人成为番组常规组员。从相叶的邮件来看，似乎刚桑也有向他提及此事。二宫不知道相叶是怎么想的，是怎么看待电视台。但作为大学一毕业就进入电视台工作的人，二宫知道这里面的水很深，更不似表面看起来的风光。

一个成年人，在社会打滚几年，谁的思想都不会单纯洁白。二宫知道每个人都有所谓的阴暗面，但他并不想相叶看到那样的自己。

他也不想相叶太过接触到娱乐圈，毕竟相叶作为一个未有对象的Omega，太危险了。

所以他一直都希望相叶只是一个小提琴手，闲时到琴行教教琴，这样就很好。

现实，却总与人愿相违。

“原来二宫你在这里。”

二宫回过头，“后藤小姐好。”

二宫扯到嘴角带出来的笑容很淡，后藤唯也看出他的敷衍。

“我是来告诉你，两位堂本先生已经决定保持中立，他们只拥护我父亲确立的人。二宫，你的决定呢？跟后藤正，还是我？”

二宫笑了笑，起初他实在是搞不懂现在的有钱人到底怎么了，作为电视台创立人的后藤老先生，本来是将电视台留给长子后藤正继承的，后来又不知道是耳根软还是怎么地，又将私生女后藤唯安插到电视台里，搞得派系斗争不断。

不过，两派斗了个两三年，二宫也算看出些苗头。敢情后藤台长在玩物竞天择，看哪个孩子有实力能继承他的电视台，也多亏后藤正和后藤唯都是Alpha，才能斗那么久，换作Omega，早就被一些阴招搞下台了。

也不能说看不起Omega，但这种身份，的确是有让自身麻烦的地方。

两派斗了这么久，有些事也该有个结果，二宫知道自己如果想留下来，势必要表态。然而一旦跟错主子，就有可能被胜出的一方扫出电视台。

虽然说以二宫的实力，东家不打打西家也不是什么难事，可是被派系斗争将自己搞走，这种事实在有损Alpha的颜面，而且也对自己的职场之路不利。

说实话，后藤正待自己不薄，刚入电视台的时候，给过不少机会，如果他站在妹妹那边，无异便是叛徒了。

但现在看形势，由于后藤正的失势，大部份后藤正培养起来的人都有倒戈的苗头。

大家都是打工的，现实得很。

除去相叶的事，最近也只有这件能让二宫烦了。

“我还在考虑。”二宫推了推眼镜，“后藤小姐也不要太过急进，免得看不清。”

“哦？我看不清的是这里。”

后藤唯突然靠近二宫，纤长的手指出其不异地划过二宫的左胸，正正是他心脏的位置。

二宫皱了皱眉，往后一退。

正是后藤这种似是而非的暖昧态度让二宫迟迟下不了决心，他不想成为什么入幕之宾。

工作和感情，他分得很清楚。

所以，他不想因为拥护了后藤唯，而引发出什么桃色事件。

这年头，双A不代表……

“二宫你是聪明人，你自己好好考虑一下，跟我，前路阳光照耀，搞不好，你还可以坐到马场先生的位置上。”

二宫知道后藤又在用各式各样的条件引诱他了。他可以接受一切的物质诱惑，却独独不能接受出卖自己的感情，所以他一拖再拖。

“二宫先生，与其和像生育机器一样的Omega在一起，倒不如和聪明漂亮的Alpha创造属于自己的王国。”后藤眉飞色舞地说着，“像你的两位Alpha爸爸那样，才可以生出像你这么优秀的后代来啊。”

二宫想如果这些话在他认识相叶之前听到，他会毫不犹豫地答应后藤，然而自从有了相叶，他的世界观早已一点一滴地被那人改变了。

“后藤小姐放心，我一定会给你答复的。”二宫扔掉烟蒂，“我该回去工作了。”

二宫想，也许在电视台的派系斗争结束之前，应该别让相叶成为刚桑节目的常规组员。


	9. 第九章

由于樱井有工作，要稍后才能到电视台，所以相叶一个人先来。

相叶不是第一次来电视台，但这次和平常不一样，第一次来二宫工作的电视台，这让他有点小兴奋。

小时候拉小提琴拿奖的时候也来过电视台，但感觉和这一次不同。

相叶有一种他正在接近二宫的世界的感觉。

跟着堂本刚派来的工作人员，相叶好奇地四处张望。 

“相叶先生，我肚子有点不舒服，休息室就在走廊的尽头，你能自己先过去吗？我稍后过来。”

工作人员捂着肚子皱着眉，痛苦的表情让相叶于心不忍。工作人员在相叶点头之后，便连忙跑进了不远处的男厕。

相叶按着工作人员的指示，一个人向休息室走去。在差不多到休息室的时候，迎面走来了两个漂亮的女人。

“后藤小姐，门票已经预订好了，一会就给二宫先生送过去。”

在她们和相叶擦肩而过的时候，相叶听到其中一个人这么说。相叶忍不住回过头去看，却只看到美丽妸娜的背影。

二宫先生……是指小和吗？

相叶突然胡思乱想了起来。

二宫，并不是一个很普通的姓氏。不过，他也很少从二宫口中听到关于工作的事。印象中，他们几乎是因为热潮期才见面，闲时的联络，少之又少。

说起来，二宫应该知道他是今天来录影的，却只是淡淡地回了极普通的邮件，也没说要不一起吃个饭之类的。

他们离开了床，还真的是毫无关系可言哪。

相叶进了休息室没多久，樱井也来了。

录影很顺利，堂本刚是个综艺高手，活跃气氛不在话下，相叶虽然是怕生的个性，因为彼此都是校友的关系，聊开了之后，节目也进行得很顺利。

录影的时间不算长，中途也有休息时间。樱井比较擅长与人互动，休息时已和番组的成员相当熟络。相叶坐在一旁，不时插上一两句，目光却在左顾右盼，希望能看到那个让自己想念的人。

“听说二宫也在这个电视台工作呢。”樱井坐到相叶身边，说道。

“啊？”突然听到二宫的名字，相叶有点回不过神来，“是啊，听说是。”

“相叶你和二宫不是同级生吧？”

“我比他高一届。而且我和他学的乐器不一样。”

他和二宫的关系，从以前在校时就是秘密，同学们以为他们只是一起比赛的搭档，他们在学校也不常碰面，稀疏得像普通同校生一样。随后相叶考上了A大小提琴系，继续进行深造。而二宫在次年却考了另一所名校的新闻系，完全放弃了音乐和钢琴。

在二宫高考结束后的热潮期里，相叶数次想开口询问二宫这么做的理由，但都被二宫毫不留情的顶弄而理智尽失。待到冷静下来，相叶发现问了也不能改变些什么，索性便将疑问压在了心底。 

“待会的合奏表演没问题吧？”

樱井的问题，打断了相叶回忆的思绪。

“没问题。”

真巧，堂本刚之前要求他和樱井合奏一段《爱的礼赞》，他没想过这首私心被他当作是和二宫之间的主题曲，竟然会有一天也和别人合奏。

而自从高中比赛那次之后，相叶也真的很少和别的钢琴手合奏这个曲目。工作之后，乐团里的首席不是他，就算碰上要表演，也不过是整团的事。

这么多年了，他还记得二宫比赛时的琴音，他们配合得天衣无缝。

“樱井先生，相叶先生，录影马上要开始了，请就位。”

工作人员礼貌地上前打断了两人的交谈。

录影开始。

樱井坐到钢琴前，相叶也就位，一个眼神交换，乐章响起。尽管只是匆匆合奏过几次，却配合得如同行云流水一般。

樱井的琴技与二宫不一样。

相对于二宫的圆润温情，樱井的指法更显苍劲有力，和相叶的小提琴交织出另一番的感受。

表演结束之后，再聊了一会，为乐团和接下来的巡演作了宣传，录影便正式结束。

“相叶，”堂本刚喊住了准备和樱井一道离开的相叶，“我在邮件里说的事，你好好考虑一下。”

“嗯，我会尽快给前辈答复的。”相叶恭敬地说。

就在相叶带着没有见到二宫的失落上了樱井的车时，二宫却在监控室里，和堂本光一一起看着刚才的录影，没有人看到二宫那藏在眼镜之下的嫉妒，更没人注意到他双手插在裤袋里，紧握成拳。

听到樱井和相叶合奏《爱的礼赞》时，二宫几乎是竭尽全力才压下自己的不快。

那首曾经属于他和相叶的乐曲，现在就算换别人来，也能博得全场喝彩。


	10. 第十章

录影结束之后已经是下午六点了。樱井和相叶两人相约一起去吃晚饭。

樱井喜欢吃荞麦面，便开车载着相叶去了他常去的那家。由于与店家相熟，樱井在开车之前便致电留了位置。

樱井留了一个靠边的位置。身为Alpha的他考虑到相叶的属性，加上最近相叶很红，所以还是低调一点。

樱井点了两个招牌荞麦面以及一些小食。

忙碌一整天，相叶也饿了，和樱井一起放开肚皮吃了起来。

“我听刚桑说，想邀请你成为他番组的常规成员？”放下筷子，樱井喝了一口汤。

“是的。刚桑希望给他的节目带来一些新鲜感，毕竟他现在的组员都是流行乐器为主，如果加入古典的小提琴，的确会碰撞出新的火花。”一口气吃了不少，相叶也饱了七八分，便停了手，和樱井聊了起来。

“其实如果你能兼顾，乐团这边应该是没问题的。”

“时间上基本上是可以的，而且即使偶尔请假，对番组的影响也不会很大。”

“那你决定答应？”

“还没最后想好。”

说实话，虽然自己的琴技很好，但由于是未被标记的Omega，所以才会一直无法提升到首席的位置，毕竟身体的因素太难预估，靠抑制剂常常都会影响临场发挥。

这次临时顶阵，刚好遇上他过了热潮期，所以表演时才份外出色。但是如果作为电视台番组的常规成员，他还真的怕自己会顾不过来，万一遇上什么事情……

相叶想起二宫，同在电视台的二宫会来帮他吗？

“虽然身为Alpha这么说可能会让人觉得带有点岐视，但事实上相叶你的确是一个很讨人喜欢的Omega，特别是你还没被标记，有些时候，难免会有危险。”

“我知道，”相叶点点头，“像上次一起吃饭时候，还好有翔酱在。”

上一次乐团聚餐时，就是因为相叶在去洗手间时遇到了不怀好意的Alpha。

虽然现在的法律已倾向保护Omega，对那些恶意利用信息素来伤害Omega的Alpha作出严惩，但仍有部分不怕死的Alpha死性不改。

幸好那时樱井也去了洗手间，才得以顺利保护了相叶。

尽管相叶是身材高大的人，但性征上，仍是不可避免地会被对方影响。

“还好翔酱带着抑制剂。”相叶想起自己那晚身上染了樱井和那个Alpha的信息素味道，如果不是因为樱井随身带着抑制剂，他就算不在发情期，也一定会受到影响的。

“这是应该做的吧，作为一个人而应该做的。”

“说起来，翔酱找到你想要找的那个人没有？”

樱井摇摇头，“没有。他是故意的，所以才会消失得那么彻底。其实也怪我，我早该料想到我家会给他施压。”

樱井神情黯然，大眼睛里满是悲伤。

“的确，以翔酱的家庭背景，是很难接受无法生育的男性Beta当你的配偶的。”

“不知道他有没有看到乐团的消息，如果看到的话，他应该知道我在找他才对啊。”

相叶看着樱井叫来一小瓶清酒，明知该开口劝阻，到最后却好像被樱井的伤感传染了一样，陪着他喝了起来。

两个微醺的人，最后谁都开不了车，只好请了代驾。

相叶有点神智不清地站在公寓门口，一手撑着门，一手找着钥匙。

当相叶打开门，看到抱膝坐在玄关处的二宫时，他一下子开心得想哭。


	11. 第十一章

“小和……”不知道是不是因为喝了酒所以特别大胆，相叶上前抱住了二宫。

二宫对相叶的举动，也有点意外。

在电视台反复看着相叶今天的录影，二宫觉得那份想念已经满溢出了胸口，要是他今天见不到相叶，他觉得自己会发疯的。

稍稍拉开了和相叶的距离，二宫朝那可爱的菱形嘴吻了下去。

相叶想大概自己真的是太喜欢二宫了，以至于竟如此容易满足。明明心里还在为今天在电视台没见到二宫而不开心，但二宫的突然出现，以及现在猝不及防的吻，都让他的心一下子甜了。

二宫吻得用力而挑逗，相叶被动地跟随着，渐渐开始有点发软。

就算不是热潮期，但在面对自己喜欢的人，一丁点信息素的味道，都能让Omega陷入情潮。

相叶能感觉得到二宫顶着他的下身，某个物体越来越硬。

“小和，”相叶从二宫的吻里挣脱出来，“小和怎么了？是热潮期到了吗？”

二宫看着眼神迷离的相叶，都已经染上情欲了，为什么还可以这么理智地问他这种问题。

二宫只知道他想要相叶，并不完全出于Alpha的占有欲。在他知道相叶录影后是和樱井一起离开的时候，他有一种不知所措的感觉。

他从未见过相叶和哪一个Alpha走得这么近。

他也知道樱井是个有魅力的Alpha，这让他非常有危机感。

“不是，”二宫伸手抚上相叶精瘦而结实的胸膛，“我只是想和雅纪做。”

相叶有点讶异，他们通常都是因为热潮期而做，他却从未听二宫说过，是因为想才做的。

那么，二宫会是因为喜欢他才想和他上床的吗？

然而二宫没有给相叶时间去思考这样那样的问题，直接拉着相叶往卧室走去。相叶在二宫的信息素左右之下，也渐渐将问题抛开。

相叶再次醒来时，二宫睡在他身旁。

他想不通昨晚两个人做爱的原因是什么。

不似热潮期的毫无节制，二宫一贯的温柔里又显露出某些霸道，有时候甚至在欺负他。

可是无论是怎样的二宫，都让他喜欢得不得了。只要二宫给他一点点甜头，他就能忘掉一切不开心的事。

本来还在纠结着二宫对自己来电视台毫无反应，现在想想，似乎又不是那么一回事。二宫在最近的个把月，频频毫无预警地来他家，虽然话没说几句就上床做爱，可是这种和过去不同的相处方式，着实让相叶慢慢开始有点遐想了。

他们之间的关系，是不是已经不再局限于热潮期的床伴呢？

相叶偷偷亲了亲熟睡中的二宫的唇，下床去准备早餐。

二宫醒来时只看到透过帘子的阳光，枕边还有着相叶的信息素味道。

香甜的焦糖布丁味道，光是闻到便让人产生食欲。

穿上衣服，二宫走到厨房，果不然看到相叶正在煮早餐。纤细修长的四肢，摸起来手感超好的腰腹，二宫觉得自己真的够蠢的，到最近才发现自己对这个人感觉异常。

这么好的相叶雅纪，喜欢上太正常了。

“小和，起床了？早餐马上就好了。”相叶发现站着的二宫，笑了笑。

整理好的二宫坐在餐桌上，看着相叶忙进忙出，这种日常的居家感温馨得让二宫说不出话来。

曾几何时，他的家也是这样的，可是后来，一切都变了。

“我开动了！”

然而本来非常美好的早晨，最后却演变成了一场他和他之间，罕见的争吵。


	12. 第十二章

在乐团的练习室里，今天只有相叶一个人。但越是安静，相叶反而越是练得不好。

距离和二宫发生激烈争吵的时间，已过去了两天。相叶不知道这样算不算是冷战，毕竟他们以前也是极少通电话和邮件的。这么看来，似乎和以前并无不同。

可是那天早上，他们真的是吵得很厉害。

他们从来没试过为一件事争得如此面红耳赤的。

起因是相叶决定接受刚桑的邀请，成为番组的常规成员，大概每周录影一次。

二宫对此持反对意见。

二宫心里想的是什么，相叶完全猜不透，而且当他很直接追问原因时，二宫却支支悟悟说不出个所以然。他真的没见过二宫如此不讲理。

闹到最后，二宫沉默地换上衣服离开。

相叶看着桌面上吃到一半的早餐，想起之前二人之间的温存，心里难过得说不出话来。

他之所以决定接受刚桑的邀请，无非就是想可以更接近二宫，想进入到二宫的世界，去好好了解这个人。

上一次巡演时，在结束之后，他在后台看到了二宫的父亲田茂青志。

田茂邀他一起晚饭。

相叶很紧张，毕竟二宫也从来没有提及过关于家庭的任何事，而他对田茂的印象，缘于某一次在二宫家陪伴二宫度过热潮期时，匆匆地见了一面。

那次田茂的突然到访，他和二宫刚好结束完一场性爱，他慵懒地卷在被窝里，二宫去开门，田茂进了屋来，他和二宫都尴尬不已。

所以，他和田茂也没怎么聊过。因此，他更不清楚田茂是为何而来。

当田茂将二宫家里的情况全盘托出时，相叶也禁不住惊讶得不知该如何回应才好。

早在高中时便耳闻二宫家是双A组合。双A的怀孕率极低，所以二宫从小便是倍受生育他的爹地珍视。二宫的父亲和爹地极度相爱，但是在二宫读高中一年级时，一场意外破坏了这个家。

生育二宫的爹地二宫太郎被一个暗恋已久的女性Omega下了套，不但与热潮期的对方发生了关系，还敌不过Alpha的天性，将对方标记了。

尽管事后得知这是对方处心积累的一个圈套，但由于对方已经怀孕，在法律保护弱者的条例下，二宫太郎只好与田茂青志离婚，与那位Omega结婚。

【二宫的爹地是为了保护我和我手上的实验室，不让那次的事件演变成一桩丑闻，所以才会离婚的。】

【小和从小就特别像太郎，连音乐天份都是他的遗传，然而因为那件事，他和太郎之间也有了隔阂，所以他才会不去考A大，不继续学钢琴。】

【自从太郎离开我们之后，我知道他对Omega就多了一些莫名的偏见，也变得很冷漠，经常躲在自我保护的壳里。】

【相叶君，你是我见过的，唯一能留在他身边的Omega。我希望你能解开他的心结，让他不要被我和他爹地的事捆住。】

和田茂碰面之后，相叶才终于将这么多年的情况连接了起来。

怪不得在以Omega为主的音乐高中里，二宫却从不主动和任何人做朋友，在二宫的世界里，Omega已经是破坏他家幸福生活的象征了吧？

二宫会因为对Omega的偏见而讨厌所有的Omega吗？

相叶发现即使和二宫肉体关系更怎么亲密，他都不曾走近过二宫的内心。二宫从未对他坦白过自己的家庭情况，仅仅透露过他是Alpha生下来的孩子。

也正是缘于这个念头，加上刚桑因缘际会的邀请，相叶才会决定到电视台去成为常规番组成员。

只是……那个将自己藏得很深的二宫，一直拒绝着他。

相叶想起在电视台遇到的那两个漂亮女生，其中一个好像是……Alpha？

相叶想起樱井也曾经说过很多关于他和二宫之间的事。

小和，果然是只喜欢和Alpha相处吗？


	13. 第十三章

今天，相叶第一次来到电视台开始他常规番组成员的工作。

也是他和二宫完全没有联系的第六天。

相叶很难过，他没想过二宫会和他冷战至此。尽管以前和二宫也是联系得很稀疏，但是那种感觉完全不一样。

他不知道今天会不会在电视台遇见二宫，还是会遇见那些对二宫很感兴趣的Alpha，但如果可以选择，他当然是希望能遇见二宫，尽管他还不知道如果他真的和二宫遇见了，他该说些什么才好。

不过，天意总是比人心更难猜。

当二宫回到电视台的时候，一切乱糟糟、闹哄哄的。

来到自己的工作区，助理就连忙过来和二宫说了今天早上发生的事。

原来是刚桑的节目出了问题。

人员才刚到齐没多久，录影也还没正式开始，不知是从哪混进来的一个恶质的Alpha将禁药——Omega催情剂四处乱喷，还好有Beta的工作人员不受影响，马上报了警。

“那人被警察捉了，听说是高野小姐的粉丝，爱慕她很久了。”助理说着事件的后续，“还好光一桑也及时赶到。”

高野是堂本刚番组里固定成员，漂亮的女吉它手，是个极受欢迎的Omega。

“刚桑的节目组里好些Omega，他们没事吧？”二宫的心都提了起来。

他并不太担心堂本刚，因为他是一个已经被标记的Omega，何况他的Alpha就在身边，但是刚桑的节目成员有不少未被标记的Omega，他们都会轻易地被催情剂影响而进入发情期。

二宫知道相叶的热潮期还没到，但是以Omega这种特殊的体质，很难说相叶能安全地置身事外。

他就知道后藤正最近会蠢蠢欲动，只是他没想到后藤正会选堂本刚来下手。毕竟两位堂本前辈在现今艺能界的地位不容小觑，看来后藤正想给那些已经投靠后藤唯的人员一个惩罚。

不过，二宫现在已无遐顾及其他事了。

他唯一想知道的是相叶怎样了！

“好像还好吧，都在乐屋里，医生也在那里。”

助理的话音才刚落，二宫就不见了人影。

堂本刚番组的乐屋比二宫的工作区高两层，二宫扯松领带沿着安全梯跑了上去。

止不住的担心在这短短的两层楼梯里转化成强烈的心跳，那种快速的跳动，让二宫后悔起前几天和相叶的争吵，明明就只是不想让他卷入未知而有可能发生的危险中，却偏偏在面对对方时，无法坦率地说出自己的心情。

是害怕被相叶知道自己早已不是那个在音乐世界里单纯的钢琴少年吗？还是怕被相叶知道自己在面对其他人的追求时也曾暧昧不明的态度呢？

不过，所有的都不再重要了。

二宫决定要好好向相叶表达自己的想法。

丝毫不顾及礼节地推开乐屋的门，二宫看到空荡荡的乐屋里只有相叶一个人坐在沙发上。


	14. 第十四章

“Nino？” 

相叶有点惊讶看到这样的二宫。本应整齐的西装显得有点凌乱，领带也有点松松垮垮，汗水微微沁在鼻尖上，全然不像以往的冷漠帅气。

“你怎么受伤了？”二宫一眼就看到相叶手臂上的纱布，他小心翼翼地抚着，“痛吗？”

相叶摇摇头，“当时的场面很混乱，那人拼命要拉高野小姐走，我冲上去和他拉扯的时候不小心弄到了，只是破了一点皮。”

“你简直是乱来！你是Omega，你这样很危险！”夹杂着生气和担心，二宫的声音不自觉地尖了起来，“不是已经有Beta报警了吗？”

“番组里大部份都是Omega，我不能坐以待毙，我必须那样做！”相叶想起当时危急的情形，大家都被那些催情药刺激得四肢发软，唯独他还能勉力站起来，他当然得出手啊，不然高野小姐会怎样，他想都不敢想。

两人迎来一阵沉默。

又同时想起了那天在相叶家里的争吵，两个人更加无言以对。

“你没事吧？我指催情药……”最后一句，二宫没有望着相叶，他怕相叶会误会了他的担心。

“没事。因为早上吃了退烧药，又贴了抑制味道的贴片，好像并没有受到那种东西的影响。只是有点累，所以打算休息一下再回去，刚桑说录影时间另外再安排。”

二宫闻言用手覆上相叶的额头，“你还在发烧，我送你回去吧。一个人在乐屋里不太好。”

“Nino要工作吧？我休息一下就好。”

刚刚医生也给相叶检查过，给他注射了一些抵抗催情剂的药，所以他现在完全就是发烧的状态，与热潮期无关。

“要休息也不能在这里。”二宫站起来，朝相叶伸出手，“走，到我办公室去。”

相叶看着二宫肉肉的手，他想他们为什么能这么轻易就恢复关系呢？好像前几天的争吵都不存在一样，他想不通二宫反复而奇怪的态度，他总觉得他们的床伴关系让他有点看不清，而他一向是个简单的人。

最终，相叶还是伸出了手，而他的整个思考过程，其实大概没超过三秒。

还是喜欢他，所以无论怎样都想着追随下去。

出了乐屋，四周没人，二宫就这么牵着相叶下了楼梯，来到了二宫的工作区。

工作区里也没人，二宫抬头看了看钟，原来到点录影了，全部人都到录影厅去了。

“你在这里睡一下。”二宫拿出一张简易的折叠床和一张薄被，“我先去看看节目准备得怎样，回头我送你回家。”

相叶看着二宫拉起一个小屏风将床挡住，薄被整齐地铺好，温暖就这么突然袭击了心房。

“嗯。”

相叶躺下后，本已走到门口的二宫，又折了回来，蹲在了床边。

“那人是什么味道的？”

二宫摘下眼镜，定定地看着躺下的相叶，并为他拉了拉被子。

“不知道，当时太多味道混在一起了，闻着很难受。”相叶顿了顿，“你的比较好闻。”

二宫低头抿了抿嘴，耳垂有点发红，相叶隐约闻到二宫的信息素味道，淡淡地散发出来。

“好好睡一觉，我很快就回来。”

在二宫信息素的包围下，加上生病乏力的身体，相叶很快就进入了睡梦中。

睡得朦朦胧胧之际，相叶好像听到有人在说话，他睁不开眼，声音虽不大却清淅地传入耳内。

“二宫先生，这是后藤小姐给你的。”

“我并不喜欢这样，相信后藤小姐很清楚的。”

“可是后藤小姐说有要紧的事和你商量，经过今天的事，相信你也明白现在是什么形势了吧。”

“好吧，我明白了。”

对话到此结束，然后就是轻轻的关门声。

随着脚步声越来越近，那种淡淡的柠檬味也渐渐欺近相叶。相叶能感到二宫的手覆上自己的额头，带一点的水汽，凉凉的。

“Nino。”一开口，嗓子就是哑的，相叶撑起身体，感觉精神倒是好了一点。

“我今晚有事，我先送你回家吧。”

相叶想起刚才听到的对话，失落涌上了心头，让他觉得头都痛了起来。

“嗯，我也要回家练琴，最近乐团在排练新的曲目。”

二宫开车送相叶回家，相叶在车里舒服得又睡了过去，直至二宫的车停在了相叶家的楼下，他仍未醒。

二宫解了安全带，凑近相叶。就他在为吻或不吻而犹豫的时候，相叶醒了。

一睁开就看到近在眼前的二宫，相叶受惊的眼睛让二宫突然觉得好尴尬。

不带情欲的吻，他俩好像还真的没怎么试过。

离开了床，离开了热潮期，该怎么好好向相叶表达自己的心情呢？

心里极其困惑的二宫就这么看着相叶一个人上了楼去。


	15. 第十五章

相叶回了家，练了一会小提琴，身体状态一直不太好，有点脱力，拉着拉着，感觉连乐章的味道都出不来，完全是个机械手在拉，毫无感情，更加没有什么表演力。

相叶收了琴，想着要不煮点吃的，可是打开冰箱，又突然没了食欲。最后，他弄了个泡面，却只吃了两三口便倒掉了。

最近和二宫之间的事一直困扰着相叶。

他看不清两人的关系有没有进步的空间，还是会和当年所承诺的那样，找到合适的另一半就结束这段关系呢？窝在沙发里，相叶想起了很多以前的事，各式各样的二宫在脑海里闪过。

好想见二宫！

这个念头是最后盘在相叶脑海里的，一直挥不走。

犹豫了一小会，相叶还是从沙发里起了身，一个人往二宫住的公寓走去。

站在二宫家的楼下，相叶抬头看着一片漆黑的二宫家，想起今天在电视台无意中听到的对话，猜想此刻二宫并未回家。

二宫楼下的街灯坏了一些，导致现在一片昏暗，仅剩的灯只能让人将一切景物看得模糊。

相叶站在角落里，兴起了等二宫回家的念头。

突然，有一种想将自己一直以来的感情坦白的冲动。

不想再以床伴的身份留在二宫的身边，想从二宫那里知道彼此的关系是否能进一步，相叶已经不想让自己的人生再被这种暧昧不清的关系左右了。

太难受了！

明明那么喜欢二宫，明明在床上和二宫这么契合，为什么偏偏就让这种奇妙的关系折磨了他将近十年呢？

说出来吧，相叶雅纪！

他握了握拳，给自己鼓励加油了一番。

相叶等了很久，而二宫终于在快到十一点的时候回来了。

二宫坐的是别人的车，相叶躲在暗处，借着昏暗的灯光还是看得清楚。

他看到二宫先下了车，然后驾驶位又紧接着下来了另一个女人。

女人很美貌，尽管此刻的街灯这么暗，但加上朦胧的月光，女人精致的五官还是让相叶看得仔仔细细。女人站在二宫面前小声地说着什么，尔后她身体前倾，在二宫的唇上留下一个吻。

一瞬间，相叶觉得自己的呼吸停滞了。

相叶回过身去将自己隐没在黑暗里，不敢再望向二宫那边。

酝酿在心里的话，悉数被相叶吞下，不知何时涌上的泪水一直盘踞在眼眶，相叶努力地吸着鼻子，不让眼泪掉下来。

原来在二宫的身边，一直从来不缺人，而他只是其中一个。

难言的绝望让相叶的手微微发抖，他不敢现身向二宫求证些什么，也从不认为自己有那样的资格去求证些什么。

他想他现在最应该做的是，离开。

在被二宫发现他的狼狈与尴尬之前，走得越远越好。

相叶毫无目的地在路上走着，夏风吹来，他才发现自己已经泪流满面。尽管身为Omega，却一直不是个脆弱的人，相叶哭泣的次数并不多，和二宫之间的关系纵然看不清前路，也从未像这次这样地让他难过。

是不是已经到了结束的时候呢？

也许很快，二宫就会来和他说，把关系结束吧，他已经找到适合的另一半了。

相叶抹去泪，却发现泪水已经停不下来了。积压了这么多年，泪腺像是火山爆发一样不受控制，

手机在这个时候响起，相叶拿出来按了接通，并未留意到这上面的来电者。

“相叶，我是樱井。有时间出来喝点东西吗？”

相叶拿开电话看了看屏幕，深深地吸了一口气，“好。”

现在如果能喝醉，也许是一件好事，至少他能忘掉二宫和别人接吻的画面。


	16. 第十六章

不知道是因为刚发完烧的缘故，还是因为太过伤心难过的缘故，相叶觉得自己醉得异常地快。

不一会就趴在桌上，低声喃喃着“Nino，Nino”地睡了过去。

虽然相叶什么都没说，但樱井却隐约猜到了。

原来眼前这个出色的小提琴手和二宫有着这样那样的纠缠关系。

清秀亮眼的Omega，同样出众的还有那个樱井认识多年的竞争对手，樱井打心里觉得他俩很配。

孤傲的钢琴少年，站在他身边柔情似水的小提琴手，如此相得益彰，如此完美。

“我送你回家吧。”醉成这样呆在外面，樱井还真怕出了什么事，他向二宫不好交待。

樱井摇了摇相叶的手臂，相叶已经睡得不理人了。结帐后，樱井架起相叶，上了自己的车。相叶睡得太沉，对樱井的一切行动都毫无所觉，在副驾驶位上继续熟睡。

樱井把车停在车库里，相叶仍未睡，他伸手一摸，才发现相叶的额头烫得吓人。

“相叶！相叶！醒醒！”樱井叫喊着相叶的名字，“别睡了！”

“嗯……”相叶努力地睁开眼，他自己也感受到了身体发烧的热度，自己摸了一下额头，“我家有药，我想回家休息。”

“不用看医生？”

相叶无力地摇摇头。也许是因为生病，也或者是由于看到二宫和别人接吻的画面，相叶突然觉得整个人都处在一种无法言说的难过当中，仿佛随时会掉下泪来。

现在的他，只想回家，回到让他觉得有安全感的地方。

樱井看得出他的坚持，只好随他，于是下了车，扶着相叶进了家门。

相叶的信息素味道也因为身体不适而变得不受控制，幸好他家有备用的抑制剂和退烧药，等到樱井侍候他吃了药、贴上抑制贴片真正睡下的时候，时间已经是凌晨时分。

樱井是个会考虑很多的人，他的个性注定了他在待人处事方面的细心与体贴。所以他本来应该马上离开相叶的家，但却始终有点不放心，也不知道相叶和二宫之间到底发生了什么，这个时间，他该不该通知二宫过来。 

樱井看了看手机，心想着要不再坐一会，等到相叶的烧退了就离开。于是百无聊赖的樱井离开了相叶的房间，坐在客厅的沙发上通过手机看着各种类型的新闻。

【揭秘！超人气面包店受欢迎的秘密！】

樱井一向爱吃，在美食版区没看几页便翻到了这样的一个帖子，他点进去一看，却在PO主拿着面包可爱又卖萌的自拍照里，看到一个他这辈子都忘不掉的人。

尽管很模糊，但樱井相信自己绝对不会看错！

那个面包店的店长就是他一直在找的人——大野智！

樱井激动得手都在抖，他仔细地将PO主所写的面包店地址记下，他站起来准备离开，却又在看到额头贴着退热帖的相叶时，稍稍冷静了下来。

大野的店在大阪，现在是凌晨两点多，开车过去也还没到开店时间，意义不大，还不如现在好好睡一觉，第二天一早出发去给这个可爱的面包店长一个惊喜更为实际。

樱井拿了一个垫子当枕头，在相叶家的沙发上，将就睡了起来。

第二天，樱井很早就被设定好的闹钟叫醒了。他去相叶房里看了看，虽然相叶还没醒，但他的烧退了，他也就安心地驾车离开了相叶的家，朝大野所在的地方驶去。

樱井的关门声纵然很轻，却还是吵醒了相叶。

烧退了之后，相叶觉得很饿，加上身上染了酒味，浑身不自在，于是坐了起来准备去洗澡。当相叶洗完澡，做好早餐，刚准备吃的时候，手机响了起来。

相熟的同事发了几个论坛的链接过来，提醒相叶点开一看。

不得了！

不知道是谁偷拍了他昨晚和樱井在酒吧喝酒的照片，还有樱井架着醉倒的他上车的照片，甚至还有樱井今早才开车离开相叶家的照片，一张张暧昧不明的照片，通通都在暗示着樱井和相叶之间的关系不单纯。

那人还将这些照片通通放到各大论坛里，一大早的点击量已经高得惊人，跟帖的评论更是一箩筐的，看都看不过来。那些评论基本上都是大呼他和樱井十分般配，什么衷心祝福他们，什么要早一点公开关系之类的。

相叶完全弄不懂这是谁在搞的事，只好打电话给樱井，问问他关于此事的处理办法。

“相叶，别管那些人，清者自清。倒是你，想好要怎么处理和二宫之间的事了吗？”樱井在开车，没空去看相叶和他说的那些网站，但他觉得当务之急反而不是去澄清什么，那样只会欲盖弥彰，毕竟他和相叶还没结婚，在世人眼中还没有交往对象的Alpha和Omega，撮合他们在一起什么的，大概是网民们的心态。全世界的人误会他不要紧，他只要大野一个人明白他，也就够了。

“翔酱，你怎么知道我和Nino……”相叶觉得他下次不能再乱喝酒了。

“别管我怎么知道的，还是那句话，有什么事好好谈谈，不要等到失去了才后悔。”

“嗯，我知道了。”

挂了樱井的电话，相叶却在打开电视机的时候，无意中看到了这么一则新闻。

二宫所在的电视台发生了股权转让，而那个新台长，正是相叶昨晚见过的，和二宫接吻的美女。

怪不得二宫不让他接下堂本前辈的邀请，大概是怕他到电视台工作之后，他们的床伴关系会暴露给后藤小姐知道，从而影响了和后藤小姐的关系。

二宫的身边，也许从来都不止他一人，而这次，他和二宫之间的关系，应该是走到尽头了吧。

相叶悲观地想道。


	17. 第十七章

二宫从昨晚开始，刷了很多遍牙，洗了很多次脸，甚至还做了唇部磨砂，磨得唇部皮肤又细又嫩。

可是，他仍觉得后藤唯的信息素味道残留在他的唇上。

可恶！

他知道后藤对他有意思，但他没想过她这么主动。

昨晚后藤送他回来的时候，他一时大意让她吻了他。

不对！

那怎么能算是一个吻呢？不过是肉碰肉而已！

他已经快速地推开了她，只是有那么一瞬，二宫觉得自己的身上染上了后藤的信息素味道。

所以他回到家之后拼命清洗嘴唇，但不知道是不是心理作用，也许正因为被后藤碰到了唇，二宫在家想了相叶一整晚。

靠着床背，二宫抱着相叶在他家惯常会搂着的抱枕，靠着那臆想的属于相叶的味道，才慢慢从刚才的生气状态里平复心情。

他知道自己是相叶的第一个男人，而相叶也是他第一个男人。在相叶发情之前，二宫从未想过自己会去亲吻别人，原生家庭的事，的确是给他带来了影响。

尽管他从不说不提，但他清楚自己对Omega的隔绝，正是缘于双亲的离异。虽说这种移情作用是极其幼稚，可他就是控制不了。那些人和破坏他家庭的那人性征相同，每当有Omega想接近他，他都会联想到太郎爹地的事。

下意识地远离Omega，是他保护自己的一种手段，他怕自己会因为生理冲动而标记别人，从而毁了自己的人生。

但相叶是他人生里的意外。

尽管现在，他已无法分辨当年在琴室里，他是因为本能，还是他早已喜欢相叶，所以才会那么冲动地和相叶做爱。

他想，过程已经不重要了，这段关系的结果就是他现在强烈地意识到他对相叶的感情，早就不再是床伴了，而是从漫长岁月里演变出来的一份真挚的爱。

他想，他应该向后藤坦白，以断了后藤的念想，哪怕他因此被踢出电视台，也好过现在这样。现在的这种状态，让他觉得自己有点卑劣，没有明明白白地告诉后藤他有喜欢的人，没有清清楚楚地给相叶一个身份。

电视台的工作真的这么重要？

是的，很重要！

二宫思考了很久，这么回答自己。

他几乎是一生悬命地工作，才能在毕业这么短的时间内爬到现在这个位置。他也知道有很多人在等着他失败，然后就将他拉下来，所以他才会在意识到后藤唯对他有意思之后，一度有想让后藤当他靠山的念头。

然而和后藤的交流越深，却越是觉得相叶对他太重要，心里总是不自觉拿相叶和身边的人、得到的物质相比较。

没有什么可以跟相叶比！

任何人、任何物质、所有的名利，都不行！

相叶是他人生里的彩虹，是七彩缤纷的亮色。

如同他小时候看过的《圣经》。

耶和华以洪水灭世之后，神与从挪亚方舟出来的人们立约，活物不再被洪水所灭。

天空出现的彩虹，是立约的证明，是神的应许。

家庭变得破碎之后，二宫的心也有如被灭世一般的荒芜，直至那一天，相叶出现，在一个有着美丽的雨后彩虹的天气里。

如果这个世界真的有神的存在，二宫相信相叶就是上帝立约的那道彩虹，救赎了他，让他的心出现了色彩，不再灰暗。

如此独一无二的彩虹，只能是相叶雅纪。

二宫搂紧了抱枕，他决定天亮之后，向相叶告白。

他要让相叶成为他唯一的Omega！


	18. 第十八章

一大早，二宫一边吃着早餐，一边看着手提电脑里各大论坛的头条，一时间气得几乎将下唇咬破。

那个只能在他身下承欢的人，被樱井拥着，走了上车，然后，他们的车停在了相叶公寓的车库，而最后一张照片显示樱井的车开走是第二天的早上。

二宫的手在抖。

一个晚上！

樱井在相叶家一个晚上！

脑内突然出现各种神态的相叶，从读书时到现在，从平日到在床上做爱，二宫此刻只想拿起钥匙冲到相叶家，要他好好解释！

刚在玄关处换好鞋，二宫的手机就响了。

后藤唯的助理通知他立刻回电视台开会。

二宫这才想起昨晚后藤和他谈了一整晚的事就是今天对外公布电视台股权转让，而今天，的确是电视台非常重要的一天。

二宫抬起头看了看墙上的挂历，相叶的热潮期快到了。

相叶，会被樱井标记了吗？

犹豫了一下，二宫还是拿起车匙下了车库，目的地是电视台。

在开车前，他发了一封邮件给相叶。

【我有很重要的事要和你说，今天在家等我，好吗？】

然而直至二宫将停在了电视台的车库里，他都没有收到相叶任何的回复。

二宫心里忐忑不安，要不是知道今天的会议真的很重要，他才不会回来。

会议室里，董事们、以及各个有份量的制作人都陆续到来。

二宫一直看着手机，生怕错过调了静音的手机的任何一封邮件。

不过，一直到后藤唯进来开会，手机仍旧安静如初。

在会议开了两个小时之后，二宫的手机终于震动了起来。二宫拿起来一看，却是另一个熟悉的来电——松冈昌宏医生。

松冈是相叶的医生。在相叶要出差之前，他通常都会找松冈医生开一些抑制剂，松冈更是相叶小时候的邻居，一直待相叶和二宫如亲弟弟一样的好。

松冈没什么特别紧急的事一般是不会打给他的，而每次打给他都是和相叶有关的。

二宫低下头，接通了电话。

“松哥，什么事？”二宫尽量压低声音，“我在开会。”

“Nino，早上相叶来过我这里，要求开抑制剂。”松冈的声音听起来急得很，“可是新来的护士拿错了维他命给他，他的精神看起来也不太好，恍恍惚惚地就走了。我打他电话也没接，他的热潮期是不是很近了？”

松冈的话让二宫心里又是欢喜又是担心。

欢喜的是相叶仍然单身，并未被任何人标记，不然他根本不会去找松冈拿抑制剂。

担心的是松冈说相叶精神不好，也没接电话，不知道是不是出了什么岔子。

二宫的一颗心提得老高，主席位上的后藤在说什么，他已听不进去，心里装着的都是相叶。

二宫的手指无意识地划着手机屏幕，看着相叶的电话亮了又暗，他清楚地知道自己现在有多么地想听到相叶的声音，有多么地想见到相叶。

最终，手指还是按了下去。

没接！

二宫望着即将要暗下去的屏幕，手指点开邮箱，飞快地发了一封邮件给相叶。

【你没事吧？你在哪里？】

这次，相叶的回复倒是来得很快。

【没事，我在家。】

【等我，我一会来找你，我有话要对你说。】

能回复得这么快，证明相叶一切安好。二宫终于稍稍放心。

【Nino是要跟我坦白吗？】

【我看到了，昨晚Nino和后藤小姐kiss 。】

相叶接连发过来的邮件如同平地一声雷，二宫完全没想过会被相叶知道了昨晚的事。

【接电话！】

二宫觉得自己已经无法通过文字去解释了，他要亲口和相叶说明。

再次拨打过去，响了很久，电话那头才终于接通。

“我和她不是你想像的那样，你要相信我！”二宫低下头，压低声量说着。

电话那头只有沉默的呼吸声，让二宫觉得很煎熬。

“雅纪……”叫出了只在床上才会唤出口的名字，二宫此刻更加焦虑。

那沉默表示什么？相叶不相信他？相叶心里喜欢别人了？

“我想见Nino，可以吗？我想现在就见你……”

相叶的声音有点颤抖。

他在哭！

二宫的心疼了起来，相叶能牵动他所有的情绪，左右他一切的决定。

“等我！”

二宫挂了电话，站起来朝与会人士欠了欠身，“打扰一下，我有要紧事需要立刻去处理，失礼了。”

站在电梯口，二宫看到后藤追了出来。

“有什么能比这个会议更重要？”后藤质问道，“你是我这边的人，我需要你的支持，你这么走了，会动摇军心的，董事们那群老头还在左右摇摆。”

“在工作上，我是你的人，在不在这个会上，我都支持你。”二宫推了推眼镜，严肃地说道，“但仅限工作。”

“你要去哪里？”

后藤伸手想拉住二宫，却被他轻轻后退躲开了。

“我的Omega现在需要我，我要去见他！”

“Omega？”后藤冷笑了一声，“少骗人了！你身上根本没有任何其他人的味道！”

“我现在就是要去标记他，让他成为我一个人的！”

电梯“叮”的一声开了门，二宫踏了进去。

“后藤小姐，如果以后你无法只把我当作同事，那我只好另谋高就，日本不算小，总有我的立足之地。”

说完，门也徐徐关上。

工作可以失去，相叶雅纪却不可以失去。


	19. 第十九章

相叶看着电话，由于二宫的挂断，屏幕渐渐暗了下去。

他觉得自己好像有点卑鄙，明明松冈已经发了邮件告诉他发错了药，明明知道松冈每次担心他，找不到他的时候，都会第一时间联系二宫。

一时冲动对二宫发了那样的邮件，硬生生地揭破一切，让彼此的关系再也没有退路。

任性地要求二宫现在出现，真是好幼稚的行为。

然而二宫那句“等我”却让他感觉超级暖心。

二宫的解释是真的吗？是可以相信的吗？

相叶抹了抹脸上不知什么时候滑下的泪，却突然觉得身体渐渐发热，私密的地方有暗潮涌动。

糟糕！

最近身体状况不好，热潮期提前了！

二宫已经在路上，只要他来了，一切都不会是问题。但是每次都以热潮期作为见面的开端，这样真的好吗？

相叶想起二宫父亲田茂说过的事，二宫的爹地就是因为在热潮期标记了别的Omega，从而使得原本幸福的家庭支离破碎。

这么多年来，二宫虽然一直在性爱里表现自持，但是万一有一次敌不过天性，后悔药可不是想吃就能吃的。

他渴望被二宫标记，可是，二宫又是怎么想的呢？

相叶摇摇头，他决定在二人将话说开之前，他不能让二宫见到被情欲折磨得狼狈不堪的他。

相叶从沙发上站起来，却发现这次的热潮期来得比以往的更加迅猛，刚才坐着还好，一站起来，才发现自己几乎已经使不上力，站都几乎站不稳。

热潮期的Omega因子完全是处于失控的状态，在体内不管不顾地叫嚣，渴求着Alpha的到来。信息素顷刻间爆发，焦糖布丁的味道迅速扩散。

滑润的液体从后穴一股接一股地流出，相叶跌在地上，艰难地朝自己的卧室移动。

等相叶挪到自己的卧室，将房门锁上时，他觉得他已经没力气再去抬动一根手指了。

下身已经硬挺起来，相叶只好自己动手，隔着西裤揉了起来。

“小和……小和……”

呢喃着最爱的人的名字，相叶只好用这样的方法来让自己不那么难受，尽管他知道这其实毫无帮助。

在强大的热潮期面前，只有Alpha的填满才能满足他所有的欲望。

二宫拿着钥匙，飞快地打开了相叶家的门。

扑鼻而来的信息素，是相叶的味道。

“雅纪！”

客厅空无一人，二宫朝信息素最浓的卧室望去，快速地冲过去，却发现门被锁上。

“雅纪！开门！”二宫用力地敲打着门。“雅纪！雅纪！”

“小和……”

相叶的声音幽幽地从门的另一边传出来，带着颤抖和呜咽。

“开门！你怎样了！快开门啊！”

相叶一直只给了二宫大门钥匙，二宫从未想过这卧室还会成为他俩之间的阻碍。

“在我说完我想说的话之前，我不会开的。”相叶强忍着想要二宫的欲望，勉力地保持着理智。

二宫从相叶的声音就已经能判断出他现在正处于难耐的热潮期，他更加担心。

相叶自第一次发情起，几乎没怎么承受过热潮期的折磨，每次都是二宫在他身边帮他解决，工作后也会提前服用的抑制剂，这种难受的感觉会将他逼疯的。

“雅纪是不是发情了？你先让我进去好吗？”二宫将声音放柔，他知道相叶看似好脾气，但实际上，相叶的脾气如果真的上来了，他是绝对拗不过他的。

“就是因为发情了……”相叶深深吸了口气，“才不能让小和见。”

“雅纪……”

“我喜欢小和！但并不是因为和小和做过才这么说的。我是因为喜欢小和，才会觉得和小和在一起是很开心的事。我在和小和做之前就已经好喜欢小和了！”

相叶咬紧牙关，努力将自己的话完整地说了出来。

二宫被相叶突如其来的告白惊喜到了。

“雅纪……”

二宫开心得不知道该说什么才好，一直担心着相叶会被其他人抢走，他没想到原来自己一直被相叶喜欢着。相叶说得如此坦白，以至于二宫的耳朵都红了。

“可是，我知道的，就是由于AO之间可以标记的关系，小和才会失去自己的爹地和幸福的家庭，我知道的， 小和一直不喜欢Omega，小和一直都只和Alpha做朋友，我知道的…… ”

也不知道是因为被热潮期折磨得太难受，还是想起二宫和后藤kiss的画面，相叶的眼泪突然失去了控制，流个不停。

二宫被相叶的话扯痛了心，他最喜欢的人怎么可以这样误会他？

“不是的，不是雅纪所想的那样的，我的确不喜欢Omega，可是我喜欢相叶雅纪啊！”二宫温柔地说着，他想这个世界上，除了相叶，再也不会有另一个人能让他说出这样的甜言蜜语了。“发现自己喜欢雅纪之后，才明白无论你是哪一种性征都不重要，只要你是你，你是相叶雅纪就够了！”

相叶在门的另一边，泪水因为开心而更加不受控。

他真是傻瓜！

二宫喜欢他！

二宫和也喜欢相叶雅纪！

这真是这个世界最美妙的事了！

“不过，我还是很庆幸雅纪是Omega哦，这样我就可以光明正大地标记你，让全部人都知道你是我的Omega，我是你的Alpha了。雅纪，”二宫再次柔声地唤着相叶的名字，“开门吧，让我标记你，让我成为你的Alpha，好吗？”

二宫看着门被打开，尽管只是开了一点，但那些让Alpha疯狂的Omega信息素已经浓郁到让二宫接近失控的边缘。


	20. 第二十章

二宫推开卧室的门，相叶在地上卷成一团，衬衫的扣子全部打开，半脱的西裤，双手无力地撸着自己的性器，那些难受的呻吟声，让二宫心都疼了。

“雅纪！”二宫冲过去将相叶抱在怀里，“雅纪，我在这里，没事了，一会就不难受了。”

二宫尽力释放着自己的信息素去安抚相叶。

被热潮期折磨得泪流不止的相叶睁开眼，二宫那张让他迷恋的脸进入他的视线。

“小和……”

一想到眼前这人和自己心意相通，相叶再也按捺不住心情，凑上前吻住二宫，不管不顾地闯进二宫的口腔里，灵活的舌头追逐着二宫的。二宫也抛开一切，摘下眼镜，扣住相叶的后脑，忘我地深吻。

相叶浑身都被香浓的信息素包裹，像是最强烈的催情药，一瞬间便将两人的理智吞没。

双唇才分开，二宫便扶着相叶到床上，两人倒在柔软而熟悉的床单上，信息素你来我往地缠在一起。

二宫将相叶压在身下，细细地抚摸着相叶的肌肤，湿润的唇从相叶的嘴角，下巴，喉结，一直边吻边往下移，直至将那个挺立的乳首含住。

“啊……”相叶大口地喘着气，“小和……小和……”

二宫将那红点反复用牙齿轻轻吸咬。他知道相叶对于这样的动作最没办法，情欲会因此更加高涨，更何况此刻的相叶正处于最折磨的热潮期。

二宫所有的动作都在加深着相叶的渴求，后穴流出的液体早已湿了床单，赤裸的双腿也顺从本能大大打开。相叶对于这样不知羞耻的自己手足无措，热潮期的Omega放荡而没节操，只懂得追逐快感。

“雅纪，”二宫松了口，满意地看着被自己蹂躏的乳首变得又红又肿，像极了一颗成熟待摘的水果，“你知道你现在看起来有多诱人吗？”他俯在相叶的耳边，一边舔着相叶的耳垂，一边低声说，“如果不扩张就插进去，你会疼到哭吧？可是，我又好想将你操到哭，怎么办？雅纪，你知道吗，我拿你毫无办法哪。”

在相叶的记忆里，就算他和二宫度过了很多次的热潮期，但二宫很少会在他发情时，说如此下流挑逗的话。相叶看着二宫，不知道该怎么回答。

二宫很喜欢相叶这样看着他，让二宫觉得相叶的世界里只有他。二宫的手探向相叶的下身，柱身早已吐着透明的腺液，握住撸动，便能听到相叶舒服的呻吟声。

二宫的手肉肉的，不像一般男性纤细而骨感，抚在男根上非常的舒服，特别是二宫以比从前更温柔却有力的动作撸动时，相叶有把持不住就要释放的冲动。

像是早已洞悉相叶的想法一样，二宫突然松了手。

“小和？”

早已被情欲迷离了双眼的相叶，不解地望着二宫。

二宫喜欢相叶这样无助地看着他，那双看不见眼白的漆黑眼珠像闪耀的宝石，激起他本能的占有欲。

“我想，”二宫捧着相叶的脸，用舌尖轻轻描绘着相叶的唇线，“用让雅纪更舒服的方法。”

二宫将相叶的双腿分得更开，将相叶那根随时会爆发迸射的男根含入口中。

“啊……哈……”突然的紧致，相叶被那强烈的快感弄得语不成句，“小和……别……”

这种突然而毫无预兆的温暖感将相叶的理智彻底地击溃，他张开嘴大口大口地吸着气，喘息放肆地在房里回荡。

二宫从未为他这样做过。而在一般的认知里，处于主导地位的Alpha也不会Omega做这样的事，毕竟Omega在情事里，天生就较为容易被挑逗，根本就不需要太多的前戏。

“好舒服，小和，好舒服……”相叶修长的手指摸上二宫的头发，身体忍不住一下一下地挺动。

二宫第一次做这种事，因为是相叶，所以心甘情愿。

在社会上，还是会默认Omega是理所当然应该为Alpha付出的，包括在床上。二宫并不这么认为，他觉得爱情应该是一件让双方愉悦的事，在床上更应该是这样。

他小心地不让自己的牙齿弄伤相叶，柔软的舌尖，从上到下地舔弄着，最后停在最细滑的顶端，细细品味着马眼流出的腺液。

“松开……要……要去了。”

相叶的呻吟声成为了对二宫的鼓励，二宫知道热潮期的Omega是没有忍耐力的，于是再狠狠地用力吸了几次，小相叶便全面爆发，高潮来得又猛又迅速，相叶无助地仰起头，紧紧地捉着身下的床单，全数释放在了二宫的口里。

相叶手足无措地看着二宫将全部浊液吞下，他说不出话来了，只得倾身上前吻住二宫。

二宫受不了这种挑逗，用还束缚在西裤里的硬挺去磨蹭着相叶释放过的疲软下身。

二宫捉起相叶的手按向自己的硬挺，“摸摸它。”

二宫的粗大，即使隔着衣物，也能被清楚感知。相叶体内那些放荡的Omega因子在拼命叫嚣着，将相叶残存的理性全部吞噬。

相叶解开了二宫裤子，将手指伸入他的内裤之内，抚上那令人渴望的粗壮。

“想要就主动点帮我脱啊。”

二宫侧过头，用舌尖轻轻地舔着相叶后颈的腺体，那里的香气浓郁，让二宫神魂颠倒。

相叶抖着手将二宫身上的衣物脱掉。

就算开了空调，在夏天里发情的两个人，还是热得大汗淋漓。二宫将相叶紧紧搂住，相叶的双腿缠上二宫的腰肢。

“小和，标记我……”

下身不顾羞耻地蹭着二宫的粗大，相叶已经无力去对抗体内对Alpha的渴求，主动地亲吻挑逗着二宫。

“会怀孕的哦，雅君……”二宫一下一下地啄着相叶的唇，“想好了吗？”

“嗯，我要小和。”

相叶的眼珠漆黑闪耀，散发着宝石一样的光芒。二宫看得心神摇荡。

他的Omega好看得不得了呢。

二宫伸手探向相叶那早已湿软的后穴，手指轻易就纳入发情期的器官里。

熟练地找到让相叶疯狂的那一点，几根手指来回揉按，相叶的呻吟声止不住地在房里徊荡。

“小和，进来……”相叶已经忍受不了，他怕再这样下去，他又会再射一次。

慢慢将自己的火热粗大推进相叶的身体里，柔软的内壁立刻吸了上来。

“啊，雅君这里真的好棒！”

二宫律动着身体，将相叶卷入无边的快感里，两人粗重的呼吸声交缠在一起，相叶失神地望着二宫，任由他操控着自己的身体。

“雅君……”二宫抚摸着相叶左肩上的烟花胎记，“将身体打开，我要去雅君最秘密的地方。”

二宫白嫩的脸蛋上泛着情欲的粉色，相叶想二宫大概是这个世界上最可爱的Alpha了。

二宫的性器在相叶体内转了一下角度，开始刺探着生殖腔的入口。

“哈……啊……”

Omega的生殖腔十分敏感，仅仅是轻轻地触碰都能让Omega感觉到快感。相叶觉得自己的腰都要软了，他无法想像当二宫的巨大卡在那里成结时，自己会变成什么样。

“舒服吗？”

二宫的性器仍在入口处顶弄着，从未真正敝开过的秘密入口充满着无限想象的神秘。

“好舒服，”相叶拔着二宫的细发，“小和进来吧，进到最里面，让我成为你的。”

二宫也不再克制，挺身插入了生殖腔，结慢慢成形，精液一股股地射入相叶体内，两人的信息素味道也开始发生变化。

二宫朝相叶后颈的腺体张嘴咬了下去，信息素顺着血液窜至相叶全身。

从此，他们真正地相融，再也不分你我。

相叶在二宫的怀里战栗地享受着AO性爱之中最极致的快感，一直以来的不安，在此刻终于被抚平。

从现在开始，他是二宫的，二宫也是他的。

“小和，我喜欢你！”

相叶看着二宫的耳垂因他这句话更红，心里的欢喜已经满溢出来，抬头吻上那个和自己紧紧相连的心上人。

“雅君，我爱你！”

二宫的情话在接下来的几天里，一直反复地在相叶的耳边响起。


	21. 第二十一章

相叶的热潮期持续了三天。

二宫享受着相叶放荡而妩媚的求欢，同时也任由自己毫不节制地一次又一次占有着相叶的全部。

既然相叶都不介意，那么他就做到相叶怀孕为止。

热潮期的Omega非常容易受孕，二宫已经迫不及待地想和相叶正式组成一个家庭了。

三天里，相叶除了睡觉就是被二宫压在身下操到哭。他们明明不是第一次，却比过去那么多年都要忘我。

“雅君……雅君……”二宫的双手从相叶的后背绕到前方，握住小相叶撸着，鼻尖嗅着相叶的腺体，“真好，雅君身上都是我的味道，感觉变得更好吃了。”

相叶的焦糖布丁味道本来是极甜腻的，如今混合了二宫酸酸而清新的柠檬味道之后，中和起来就更加好闻了。

相叶被二宫的前后夹击弄得失神，二宫的性器又粗又硬地往他身体最深处一直顶弄，早已被驯服的身体完全无法反抗，一次又一次地顺从他家Alpha意愿，将生殖腔打开。

“那里咬得最舒服了。”二宫将相叶的精液抹在他挺立的乳首上，并顺手在相叶的腹肌上摸了一把，“真好，雅君是我一个人的，无论是这漂亮的身体，还是紧实的这里，”二宫用力地打了相叶臀部一下，惹得相叶不自觉将后穴收缩，将二宫夹得更舒服，“我真的好喜欢雅君！”

二宫又一次咬破相叶的腺体，两人的信息素一再地融合。

“啊……哈……”

相叶几乎喘不过气来，二宫这几天的疼爱尽显Alpha的霸道，不容拒绝。虽然是他在发情求欢，可是有好几次，他才刚显露出一点点苗头，二宫就立即欺身而上，仿佛一点疲惫都没有，每次都是他被操得射了好几回，二宫才肯放过他，将精液灌满他的身体。

“小和……哈……哈……”

相叶已经语无伦次，瘫软的身体被二宫轻易地推倒并翻了过来。

二宫从正面又再一次地进入相叶的身体，并俯身吻住了他。相叶的双腿自发地缠上二宫的腰，被挑逗的舌反过来主动地进攻，你来我往之间，来不及咽下去的唾液顺着相叶的嘴角慢慢滑下来。

“雅君这个样子又美又色情。”二宫拔着相叶的前额发，看着他最喜欢的人在他面前失神喘息，那双几乎看不见眼白的漂亮眼睛覆盖着情欲，迷离动人，他下体的动作更难停下来。

“小和……”相叶随着二宫律动身体，“小和是我一个人的。”

“嗯，都是你的，全部都只属于雅君。”

二宫觉得心头发紧，如果他敢大胆一点，早一点向相叶表白，那么也不会忐忑不安那么久。身下人明明从来都只属于他，他却一再地犹豫。

从最初担心自己是因本能而和相叶上床，到最后确定了自己的心意，又害怕相叶有更多选择而忽略他。

说到底，本家的事总是会让他却步不前。

还好，他们最终都没有错过彼此。

清理好身体，两个人相拥入眠。

二宫睡不着，明明身体也很疲累，但一看到相叶，心里就会涌出很多想法，扰得他合不了眼。

虽然在床上说了很多情话，二宫却总嫌不够，到了现在，他才愈发体会到Alpha占有欲的可怕。

还没真正得到相叶之前，他每次想着念着，担心嫉妒着在相叶身边的Alpha，哪怕是在相叶身边很多年的Alpha同事。

至于像樱井那种的，更是让二宫的不安沸腾到了顶点。

直到将相叶标记了，二宫才放下心来。

相叶的身子动了一下，手无意识地放在了二宫软软的肚子上。二宫将手覆上去，交缠地握住。

这双漂亮的手，也是时候戴上指环了。

相叶醒来的时候，身旁少了一个人，他伸手摸了摸，却不像往常那样患得患失，身体里二宫的信息素，让他安心了起来。无论在哪里，他和二宫都是属于彼此的。

情潮退去，相叶觉得罢工几天的理智回来了。

拿起手机给樱井发了个邮件。他明天应该可以回团里了。

饭厅里的餐桌上，是二宫准备好的早餐。相叶摸了一下，还暖。桌上有纸镇压着的一张便条。

【我去办点事，一会就回来。】

相叶笑了，笑容里带着甜蜜。

事实上，二宫的确很快就回来了。

“醒了？”

二宫拉开椅子，坐到相叶的身旁，看着他吃早餐。

相叶被看得有点不自然。二宫的眼神甜蜜得像火一样，仿佛随时都会烧起来，相叶刚刚还想着今天休息之后，明天腰也不会太酸，就可以好好拉琴了。

“雅君。”二宫伏在桌上，侧着脑袋看着相叶，眼神又突然走起了可爱风。

“嗯？”

“吃完早餐，我有话要和你说。”

“哦。”

二宫的眼里像盛满了星星一样，闪闪发亮，专注的神态甚是迷人。

相叶很少见二宫这么认真的样子，心里紧张起来，连忙将早餐吃完，两个人坐到沙发上。

二宫戴着他的银丝框眼镜，不说话的严肃样子，让神经简单的相叶猜不透。

“雅君……”

尽管两人已经是互相标记的关系，也早已坦白了自己的心意，可一想到接下来的时刻是多么地神圣，饶是像二宫这样一向运筹帷幄的人，也会手心冒汗。

“嗯？”相叶吞了一下口水。

“我们好像已经认识了快十年了吧？”

不知道为什么，相叶觉得坐在自己面前的二宫，似乎也在紧张，和他不相上下的紧张。

“嗯，差不多了。”

“我，因为家里的事，一直对Omega这个群体，是抱有偏见的，也一直是疏离的态度。但是，雅君不一样。就像在你开门前，我所说的，我喜欢的是相叶雅纪，不管你是不是Omega，我都一样喜欢你。我也一直相信着雅君不是那种卑鄙的Omega，从我喜欢你的那一刻开始，我就决定要相信你，相信你会让我幸福。所以，”二宫从裤袋里拿出一枚戒指，“在未来的日子里，让我们一起走下去吧！”

相叶怔怔地看着二宫手上的戒指，好一会才反应过来。

“我愿意！”

倾巢而出的泪水模糊了相叶的眼睛，最后又让二宫将泪一一吻去。

相叶亲眼看着二宫将戒指套在了他的手指上，心里的情绪翻江倒海，情不自禁地将二宫抱住。

“我爱你！”


	22. 第二十二章

相叶上班的第一天，就被早到的樱井左看右看，上看下看。

“他标记你了？”身为Alpha，樱井的鼻子相当灵敏，“看来你这几天过得很……不错嘛。”

樱井意味深长的笑容让相叶红着脸低下了头，“翔酱不要笑我了。”

“你家Alpha有没有问你关于那天的事？”

“那天？”

“我在你家过夜的事。”樱井心想网络上都传得这么沸沸扬扬了，二宫不可能还不知道吧。他很有兴趣知道那个心高气傲的家伙怎么看待他这个老对手在他家Omega家里过夜的事。

相叶的眼神开始闪烁。

二宫当然知道那件事，还在情事里审问他，逼得他更加无法拒绝他各种无理的要求。

他从来不知道二宫会为他吃醋，更不知道外表淡漠冷静的二宫吃起醋来，这么让人吃不消。

樱井从相叶的眼神里读懂了一切。

大概，他也成为人家的催化剂了。

“不过，幸好那天在你家过夜，不然我不会找到那个人，说起来，我也得好好谢谢你。要不找一天，我们四个人一起吃个饭吧。”

樱井忘不了当他站在大野的面包店前，大野那一脸错愕的表情，让他极满足。

大野无论怎么都没想过樱井竟然真的会找到他。

大野以为樱井会留在欧洲，毕竟以樱井在音乐上的地位，回流到日本，大材小用。当他知道樱井回了日本，并成为了爱的管弦乐团的指挥，心里不是没有感动的。

只是所有的感动都不及再次看到樱井出现时的心情。

“好啊，我也想见一下翔酱的那个人。”

“我觉得你会和他成为好朋友的。”

下班的时候，和樱井并排离开的相叶，在门口看到了二宫的车。

樱井看着站在车门旁的二宫，笑得一脸深意。

“嗨！老同学，好久不见！”

先相叶一步走到二宫身边，樱井笑着伸出了手。

回来这么久，他都没有正式和这位老同学老对手见上一面，更没说在见面前发生了那么多奇奇怪怪的事了。

“你的肩还是一样的溜。”二宫轻轻拍了拍樱井的手，“不过倒是长高了。”

“喂！你别拿那种看情敌的眼神看我好不好？”樱井无奈地扬扬嘴角，“什么时候一起吃个饭聚聚？”

“再说吧。我们现在有事忙呢。”

二宫牵着相叶到副驾驶位，为相叶关上车门之后，递了一张酒店简介给樱井。

“我觉得这家不错，欢迎携眷来参加我们的婚礼。”

樱井接过简章，想着他也是时候给对方一个郑重的承诺了。

二宫开着车，不时偷偷瞄相叶几眼。

“怎么了？”相叶注意到二宫的小动作，“我们是回家吃饭还是在外面吃？”

“外面，我们顺便试菜。”

“试什么菜？”

“我们婚宴上的菜。”

“啊？”

相叶的声音稍大了一些，让二宫有点意外，踩了一下刹车，顺势将车停在一旁。

“你说，”相叶望向二宫，“婚宴？”

“嗯。你不是已经戴了我的戒指吗？我想就算我们的亲戚朋友不多，也该邀请过来通知一下我们结婚的事。更何况，这种人生大事，我不想让伯父伯母觉得我委屈你了。”虽然已经做过各种羞耻的事，但说到结婚这种大事，二宫的耳朵也还是会不自觉地发红。

相叶先是以一种不敢相信的眼神看着二宫，接着那漆黑的眼珠便流露出幸福的笑意。

既然那天戴上了二宫的戒指，相叶也知道结婚这件事是肯定会来到的。只是他没想过二宫的行动力竟然是这么的迅速。热潮期才刚结束，二宫就已经着手找酒店了。

“小和。”相叶伸手握住二宫同样已戴上戒指的手，“谢谢你！”

二宫调整了一下，双手变成十指紧扣的姿势，“往后的日子，要拜托你了，雅君。”


	23. 第二十三章

拜访双方的长辈，找不同的酒店对比，订酒席，印请柬，通知亲戚朋友，确定蜜月地点及行程，……

相叶和二宫这才发现结婚不止是两个人的事，也是两个家族的事。所幸的是双方家长一直都在暗暗期待着这两个人能开花结果，也对繁文缛节不甚在意，将一切都放手给两个小辈去处理，这样才让他们觉得虽累人却不烦人。

樱井也特意将工作调整，以便相叶更好地安排。

婚礼的当天，天公作美，选择了户外的他们迎来了一个阳光和熙的秋天。

亲戚好友都带着最诚挚的祝福盛装出席，大家都在等着两位新人的出场。

二宫和相叶在房间里整理着西装。两人今天都是一身白色西装，二宫虽然一直都童颜不变，但戴上银丝框眼镜的他，显得成熟稳重又可靠。

相叶的西装却比二宫的要复杂一些，有好些细节还要二宫帮忙才能更好地穿戴上。

二宫看着站在全身镜前不停左看右看的相叶，想起自己曾搂过的纤细腰肢，想起相叶曾缠在自己身上的长腿，心里的幸福甜蜜几乎要满泻而出。

这就是要和他携手一生走下去的人。

遇到相叶，让二宫觉得自己极其幸运。

这个人无限地包容着他，纵容着他。回首以前的日子，二宫才发现枉费自己自栩聪明，却没有发现自己对相叶的情意，挂着生理本能的名义，不知道自己的身心早已陷在相叶身上，更没发现相叶对自己的一往情深。

傻瓜！

二宫自嘲地笑了笑。

“小和，”相叶理了一下腰封，觉得还是不太舒服，“再帮我弄一下好吗？”

二宫站起来走到相叶身旁，伸手揽过相叶没有一丝赘肉的腰，仔细地帮他将衬衫下摆和腰封整理好。

二宫的手忍不住落在相叶的下腹。

也许这里很快就会有一个新生命在孕育着，毕竟热潮期的Omega很容易受孕，他们之前又完全没有节制。

“小和，”相叶的大手按在二宫的汉堡手上，“我想我的六块腹肌很快就会消失了。”

二宫闻言抬头望向相叶，过了两秒，他终于消化了相叶给出的讯息。

“你是说……”二宫立刻将手上的力度放轻，“你有宝宝了？”

相叶微微低头一笑，点了点头。

“那不要用腰封了！会勒到的！”

二宫连忙去解，却被相叶阻止了。

“没事的，还只是一个小细胞，我也没有什么反应啊。医生说还在最早期，别太操劳就行了。”相叶双手按住二宫的肩，让他稍微冷静了一些，“今天是我们的婚礼，一生只有一次，我希望它是最完美的，让我们以后回忆起来，永远都不会觉得遗憾的。”

“雅君……”

二宫满心感动，伸手抚上相叶的脸，对上他温柔的眉眼，送上了自己的吻。“只要有你在，我的人生就完美了。”

根据流程，二宫要在花园的最中央等相叶的爸爸将相叶带出场，并亲手将相叶交到二宫的手中。

此刻，二宫站在花形拱门之下，在所有人的目光之下，紧张地等待着相叶。

婚礼进行曲响起，相叶挽着父亲的手，跟着节奏步入花园。二宫看着相叶一步步地走向自己，眼泪不听话地涌上了眼眶。

那个人是彩虹，是神应许的礼物，是让他内心不再荒芜的良药。

相叶站在他的面前，相叶父亲将自己儿子的手，郑重地交托在二宫的手里。

相叶第一次看到二宫眼里含泪的模样。

记忆中这人，虽然个子不高，长相童颜又美貌，但坚韧的个性却绝对是个Alpha无误。他从来没有见过二宫表露出情绪化的一面，好像不怎么会激动的一个人，将一切都内敛，表情管理得非常好。

相叶也曾经为此苦恼过，直到后来他才渐渐了解到二宫的内心，被伤害过的孩子，不可能轻易地付出真心。

终于，相叶确定自己是那个能牵动二宫情绪的人。

这是一件无比幸福的事。

相叶坚定地握着二宫的手，站在神父的面前，听二宫说着庄重的誓词。

幸福像阳光一样洒在身上，让人身心温暖。

在相叶那句铿锵有力的“我愿意”之后，二宫将戒指套上相叶的手指。

相叶微微前倾，搂住二宫。

他知道他的Alpha其实容易害羞，与其让他们在众人面前接吻，还不如互相拥抱更好。

何况，他有一个惊喜要送给二宫。

“小和，”相叶俯在二宫的耳边，轻声地说，“你看看今天是谁为我们弹奏婚礼进行曲？”

二宫心下狐疑，难道不是确定了由樱井来弹的吗？

二宫松开相叶，回过头去，三角钢琴那头缓缓站起来的人的确不是樱井，而是一个二宫并未邀请的人——二宫太郎。

“太郎爹地。”相叶上前将二宫太郎拉到二宫的身边，“真好！我还怕爹地赶不及回来呢。”

怪不得！在刚才琴声响起的那一刹，二宫就觉得份外熟悉，只是当时的眼里只有向自己款款走来的相叶，并未仔细去辨听那熟悉的声音。加上和樱井做过几年同学，便以为不过是樱井的技巧又提升不少，却不知原来真的是那个埋在心底想忘却忘不掉的重要家人。

二宫长得特别像他爹地，只是眉眼的神情不似对方温柔。

“小和……”二宫太郎伸出手，“恭喜你！祝你们一生幸福！”

二宫看着二宫太郎，脸上的表情飞快地暗了下去。

这么多年，他知道田茂一直和太郎有联系，但他拒绝再见太郎。他一直在生气，对于那个卑鄙的Omega，他自然是生气得不得了，然而对于太郎，他心里更是有气。

他的爹地，就是太过温柔好人，才会被人设套陷害，从而使幸福的家庭被破坏。

“傻孩子！”冷不防地，田茂的声音在二宫身后响起，“他是历尽艰辛才将你生下来的人哪，在你大喜的日子，难道你就真的不想见到他吗？”

田茂将二宫推向太郎。

“爹地，谢谢你！”二宫犹豫地伸出手，被太郎用力握住。

“小和……”二宫太郎觉得好像有些什么要从眼里掉下来了，“你要好好地照顾雅纪，也好好照顾自己。”

二宫点点头。

“各位亲朋好友，各位来宾，今天是我们二宫和也先生和相叶雅纪先生大婚的好日子。”

不知什么时候，樱井已经拿了麦克风站在了舞台上。二宫太郎和田茂也示意二宫和相叶继续婚礼。

“不知道大家知不知道他们二位的定情曲是什么呢？”

樱井熟练地调动着气氛。

“就是有名的乐曲《爱的礼赞》！下面让我们以热烈的掌声有请他们再为我们演奏一次！”

掌声响起，工作人员为相叶递上他的小提琴，二宫也坐在钢琴旁。

二宫轻轻抚上那些黑白琴键，他已经好多年没有碰它们了。可是那熟悉的感觉仍旧不变，仿佛是身体的一部份本能，过去只是在沉睡，一触碰，便能苏醒。

太郎爹地遗传给他的一切，深入骨髓，他的音乐才华，从来没有荒废。

两个人的琴声都温柔缠绵，好似一缕缕的情意在空气中缱绻，一众来宾也情不自禁地在音乐声中翩翩起舞。

相叶站在二宫的身旁，把想说的情话藉着琴音传递给二宫。二宫抬了抬头，望向相叶的眼里，充满了笑意。

“我爱你！”二宫用嘴型无声地表白着。

相叶抿抿嘴，回以同样情深的一句话，“我也是一样，爱你！”

小提琴悠扬的琴声陪伴着钢琴的沉稳大气，一直一直地纠缠不放，所有人都沉醉在这美好的乐声之中。


	24. 第二十四章

婚后第一年，相叶生了一个漂亮的女儿。二宫说他们家的规矩是生的第一个宝宝一定是跟生育那人的姓氏，所以给女儿取叫相叶希子。

田茂对此也十分赞同，只是现在已经退出实验室的他非常有空，在相叶休完产假之后，希子便交给了田茂来帮忙带。

希子很像相叶，眼珠又黑又大，几乎看不见眼白，下巴尖尖的，典型的美人长相。

一向淡漠的二宫抱着女儿，整天笑个不停，连相叶也没想过二宫会这么喜欢小孩子。

希子很有音乐天份，一时跑去弹弹钢琴，一时又去搞搞相叶的小提琴弦，叮叮咚咚的声音每次都让她笑得好开怀。为此，相叶特意买来了十分之一的小提琴给她玩。

今天琴行没有课，田茂也正好有事要去处理，相叶早早地到了田茂那里将希子接了回来。对于田茂最近繁忙的原因，相叶是知情的，但他们都不约而同地对二宫保守了秘密。

“希子今年多大了？”相叶抱着希子走在回家的路上。

“三岁？”希子竖起手指数了数，“可是，爷爷说要生日了才能算一岁呢。爹地，希子够三岁了吗？”

“希子喜欢弟弟还是妹妹？”

“弟弟？妹妹？”希子一脸迷茫地看着相叶。

“爹地想和爸爸再生一个宝宝，但希子要保守这个秘密哦。”

相叶勾了勾希子的小手指。

“好！”希子搂着相叶的颈，结实地亲了亲相叶的脸颊。

二宫今晚有录影，回到家的时候，已经快十一点了。他开门的时候特意放轻力度，他知道相叶一定会等他门，但也多半会在沙发上睡着。

轻轻换好鞋，轻轻走进屋里，二宫不出意外地看到相叶抱着抱枕在沙发上睡着了。还好当初他坚持买三人沙发，不然以相叶这手长脚长的，会睡得很辛苦的。

二宫在沙发边上蹲了下来，轻声地说道：“我回来了。”

相叶睡衣的扣子一向扣得随意，侧身睡着的他，不经意地露出了那片烟花胎记。

一种心满意足的幸福填满二宫的心。

他知道最近田茂有事在忙，照顾希子的责任很多时候都落在相叶的身上，幸好乐团不是经常要巡演，不然希子就很寂寞了。

“你回来了？”也许是二宫身上的味道，也许是二宫的呼吸声，相叶醒了，“饿吗？”

“没事，吃过了。”二宫坐到相叶身边，看着睡眼惺忪的他，忍不住伸手摸了摸他的脸，“你最近辛苦了。爸爸有事要忙，你照顾希子累不累？”

“不要紧，希子很乖很好带呢。”

“像你，一点都不叛逆。”二宫靠向相叶，“可是，我的热潮期快要到了，希子在这里很不方便的。”

二宫的舌尖轻轻碰了碰相叶的耳垂，又湿又软的触感让相叶颤了一下。

“爸爸说后天他就有空可以带希子了。要不我们出去玩玩吧，自从希子出生了之后，我们已经好久没有两个人出去旅游了。”

二宫没想到相叶早已计划好，笑了，“好。”

吻上相叶，二宫的手顺着衣摆伸了进去，色情地摸着相叶线条分明的腹肌。

“两个人的时候，雅君就可以尽情放声大喊了。”二宫在相叶的耳边说着色情的话，“好久没有见到放荡的雅君了。”

二宫的手解开相叶的裤头，握住了他，“今晚就先来练习一下吧。”

“这种事……又不是……没做过……”

相叶永远是那个任二宫予取予求的相叶。

二宫永远是那个只对相叶索求的二宫。

在将希子送到田茂家之后，二宫载着相叶往目的地出发。

他们请了三天假，所以行李不算多，一个登机箱就够了。相叶订的是蜜月式套房，超大的大床，水力按摩池，浪漫的房间布置，一时间让两人想起了三年前的蜜月旅行。

不过由于当时相叶已经怀孕了，这些催情的设施在二宫看来，毫无意义。

今天倒是有让二宫重温蜜月的感觉。

“雅君，”二宫看着相叶收拾着行李里的衣服，从后将人抱住，“好久没有这样了。”

“这样是哪样？”二宫的手不安分地游走，混合着二人味道的信息素慢慢在房间里散开，“小和，好想你。”

两个人都不见得非要在热潮期才纵情做爱，但每次临近热潮期，他们总因要请假而赶工，加班加点地工作，回到家倒头就睡。现在这样悠闲地调情简直就是疲惫身心最好的放松方法。

二宫的手隔着衣衫揉捏着相叶胸前的红点，“有多想？嗯？”

“很想，”相叶捉住二宫作乱的手，放到嘴里舔了舔，“但我想下午去逛逛，不想一来到就躺在床上。”

“你这样勾引我，然后和我说不想躺在床上？”二宫的鼻尖蹭着相叶后颈的腺体，“哪有人点火不灭火的？”

二宫另一只手伸进去握住小相叶，老练的手法逼得相叶溃不成军，在信息素的包围下，射了二宫一手白浊。

“小和……”相叶倚在二宫的怀里，喘着气平复着身体，“不去买礼物给希子吗？”

“你现在喜欢希子多过我了。”二宫的手指就着精液的润滑勾引着相叶敏感的身体。

“啊……”手指进入到身体里作弄，被勾起的情欲让相叶失声喊了出来。

相叶扭着身体，二宫趁机将他压倒在榻榻米上，顺便又增加多一根手指。相叶来不及呼吸，所有的气息便被二宫吞下了。

二宫知道相叶纵容他，嘴上说着不要，事实上身体却很诚实。顾不得还未收拾好的衣服，两具身体便放肆地交缠，二宫吻着相叶，不忍释放过多的信息素诱惑相叶，毕竟已被标记的Omega是无法拒绝他的Alpha的。

他们的假期虽然注定是会在床上消磨所有的时光，但在热潮期到来之前，还是应该好好享受一下户外时光的。

两人睡到下午才起来，吃了点东西之后便牵着手离开酒店四处逛逛。

相叶是热衷购物派，哪怕是纪念品，他也会精挑细选。

二宫觉得相叶总是用心对待身边人这一点，常常都让他心动不已。正是这样的相叶，勾动了他，渐渐沉沦而不自知。

站在相叶的身旁，看着他和老板就纪念品反复讨论，认真的模样让二宫嘴角上扬，形成非常好看的笑容。

“走了。”相叶牵起二宫的手。

“买好了？”

“嗯。还买了给太郎爹地他们。”

二宫停了停脚步，“随你。”

尽管语气里仍是淡淡的，但相叶知道二宫不过是嘴硬，内心其实柔软得很。

晚餐吃了当地很美味的拉面，两人便回了酒店。相叶在收拾纪念品，二宫则先去泡澡。

也许，应该在热潮期之前和二宫说吧，毕竟那个时候一来，他绝对又是什么都忘记的。

相叶一推开浴室的门，便对上了二宫的视线。二宫趴在按摩池边，水汽让他琥珀色的眼珠显得湿润而动人。

谁说只有Omega才可以长得好看？Alpha也不是千篇一律的硬朗形象。像二宫这样反差萌的Alpha，某程度上更迷人。

二宫目不转睛地看着相叶，直白的眼神让相叶尴尬了起来。

突然间心跳加速，相叶觉得仿佛回到了相识之初，常常不经意间被二宫迷住。淡漠的二宫，却有着细心体贴之处，那些润物无声的温柔，叫相叶怦然心动。

“不下来一起泡吗？”

二宫朝相叶伸出手，白嫩的手肉肉的，相叶一想起这手在自己身上流连的动作，心跳根本压不下，快得要破表。相叶慢慢解开衣服，二宫巡视般的目光让他不自在，好像被轻抚一样，撩拨了起来，却不知道自己那慢吞吞的动作，也同样让二宫觉得倍受煎熬。

已经忍不住想将相叶拉入怀里，但对方却在细细致致地解着扣子，二宫甚至觉得这是相叶另一种天然属性的勾引。看着衣服一件一件地离开相叶的身体，线条分明的腹肌，匀称的身材，像烟花一样绚烂的胎记，无一不是挑起二宫热潮的利器。

相叶握住二宫的手，落入按摩池中，水在相叶的身上流转波动，二宫欺身上前吻了吻相叶。

“拜你刚才的挑逗举动所赐，我的热潮期到了，”二宫贴向相叶的额头，“接下来，准备好了吗？”

二宫捉住相叶的手按在自己那里，信息素失控地爆发了。

“我要你，雅君。”

二宫将相叶狠狠地压在了池边，封住了他的嘴，堵住了他的呼吸。二宫的举动破坏了相叶原本的计划，害他满肚子的话都说不出口。

二宫紧紧地吮吸着他的舌，并一一扫过他的牙齿和敏感的上腭，让他忍不住打颤，攀住二宫的手越发用力。

标记过的AO之间，有着强烈的吸引力，混了对方味道的信息素会让他们头脑发昏、失去理智。

相叶感觉到自己被二宫的味道包围着，那熟悉的味道里存在着自己的甜腻，一瞬间将他的欲望点燃。热流一股一股地窜流全身，后穴渐渐涌出的润滑让他倍感空虚。

“呼……哈……”二宫松开了快不能呼吸的相叶，相叶只能大口喘气，“小和……我有话……”

“不想听！”二宫俯身叼住相叶胸前的红点，又吸又咬，“雅君，我知道你要说的事。”二宫用力地吻了吻，留下了一个深紫色的吻痕，“我现在只想干你！”

相叶有点心惊，为什么他总是什么事都瞒不过二宫？

“专心做爱，雅君，”二宫的手用力地揉了揉小相叶的顶端，“做完我再听你说。”

“啊……”早就被逗了起来的性器又被二宫用指腹堵住，难受得让相叶扭着身体，“放开……想去……”

“你好好做爱，我就都听你的。”二宫的舌钻进相叶的耳里，相叶想躲也没办法，只好紧紧拥紧二宫，“我的雅君！”

在听到二宫用气音喊出自己的名字时，相叶忍不住射了出来，白浊很快化在了水里。

他们相拥着，欣赏着彼此急速的心跳声和低沉的呼吸声。

“小和，进来。”

相叶顺从地转过身去，将优美的后背留给了二宫，不停流动的水在二人之间涌动着，灯光下，卷起了别样的美丽。

二宫从后面抱住相叶，粗大的器官在相叶的臀缝里模拟着进出的动作，相叶的身体感觉到二宫的举动，后穴更加兴奋。

“小和，快进来。”

相叶的声音里多了几分哀求和哭腔。释放过的身体加倍空虚，只想着让自己的Alpha来填满。

二宫扶着相叶的腰，一点一点地挤进了他的身体里。

“哈……”相叶急急地呼着气，手臂上青筋毕露，“慢一点。”

只要是Alpha，都会这么厉害吗？

在被二宫冲撞着身体时，这是相叶残存的理智，唯一想到的问题。

射了一次之后，二宫拉着相叶到床上去。

“上来。”二宫啃咬着相叶的皮肤，手却在揉着他的臀部，肉肉的小手指就着精液插了进去。

“啊……”

相叶的身体早已被二宫所熟悉，结婚之后二宫更是肆无忌惮地调教着相叶的身体，每一寸都被二宫独占着。

相叶扶着二宫的巨大，慢慢坐了下去。

面对面的姿势最好的地方在于可以接吻。舌尖的交缠起舞，柔软的唇瓣彼此紧紧相贴，互相吮吸。交合处传来的强烈快感被深吻催发得更有力。

“雅君……我爱你……”

“小和……我也是……好爱你！”


	25. 第二十五章

几天的热潮期在床上结束，饶是相叶这么强壮的Omega都觉得要承受Alpha的求欢，实在不是一件容易事。他真不该企图将那件事在这个时候和二宫说。

他除了叫床，根本就什么都说不出。

“雅君，醒了吗？”

“小和怎么知道的？”

“呼吸声不同了。”二宫趴在相叶颈边蹭着，“我知道这次旅行，雅君有话要和我说的。”

“哈？”相叶觉得二宫真的是聪明得太过分了，“那早说啊！”

“我想看看雅君会顺从我到什么地步嘛。”二宫扳过相叶的脸，深深吻了吻他，“雅君是想说太郎爹地的事，是吗？”

相叶点点头，“那个女人去世了。”

二宫顿了一下，“这样啊。”

“青志爸爸告诉我，她做了腺体切割手术。”

二宫吃惊地看着相叶，相叶点点头，“对于已经被标记的Omega来说，只有这个方法能除掉身上Alpha的味道。但是寿命会因此而大大缩短。”

“为什么……”

二宫对那人的印象很薄弱，记不清长相容貌和身材，他想若是在大街上遇到，也不一定认得。他想自己一直是下意识地拒绝面对太郎爹地离开他们的事实吧。

不过，他也没想过那人会做出这样的事。

为什么要切除腺体？

“太郎爹地的心里，永远只有青志爸爸和你。我想她应该是意识到了这一点，才会做这么决绝的事吧。前阵子，她住进了医院，太郎爹地陪她走完最后一程。”

二宫静静地听着相叶说话，不吭声，却紧紧地牵住相叶的手。

“爸爸最近陪着爹地在忙她的身后事？”

“嗯。你的弟弟也决定由对方实家的亲戚抚养。听说是他自己决定的，他好像和太郎爹地不是很亲近，大概也是被双亲的感情影响了吧。”

“爹地应该会很失落吧，他很喜欢照顾小孩子的。”

“我想终究会有转机的吧。慢慢来，我们都不要太心急，我相信神会安排一切的。”相叶用空闲的手揉着二宫的额发，“爸爸想将爹地接回来，你觉得呢？”

“怎么？”二宫笑了笑，“你们怕我反对？”

“毕竟小和当年的反应可激烈了，爸爸都告诉我了，”相叶认真了起来，“我和爸爸都想优先考虑小和的心情。但我知道爸爸还是爱着爹地的，尽管发生了这么多事，过去了这么多年，爸爸只有在爹地面前才会露出不一样的表情和笑容。”

相叶的话让二宫动容。

事情已经发展到这一步了，如果再执着过去，对谁都没有好处。而且，他能理解爸爸和爹地的心情，独身这么多年的爸爸身边一直空着，想必也是在等着爹地的回来，再让两个相爱的人分开，那就是他的不对了。

“我说过，只要你好好做爱，我就都听你的。”二宫抵着相叶的额头，拐着弯说着情话，“因为我是雅君的Alpha啊！”

“小和……”主动地蹭着二宫，相叶脸庞发烫地说道，“要不我们再生个宝宝让爹地带吧？让爹地教宝宝弹钢琴，好不好？”

“遵命！”

结束假期之后，二宫开车载着相叶来到田茂的家，在开门见到太郎爹地的那一刻，二宫觉得眼泪不争气地涌了上来，堆满眼眶。

二宫松开了牵着相叶的手，走到太郎面前，张开双手抱紧有一段时间没见的爹地。

“欢迎回来，爹地！”

二宫太郎似是没料到二宫会有这样的反应，一时间怔在原地，任由对方搂紧自己，半晌才想起自己应该要给予回应的。

“我回来了，小和！”

站在一旁的相叶见到这情景，开心地笑了，田茂也从里屋里抱着希子走出来，希子一看到相叶就伸手要抱抱。

“希子在家有没有听爷爷的话？”相叶一接过希子，便被搂得紧紧的。

“希子想爹地和爸爸！”希子抱住相叶的脖子，“爷爷说希子很乖的。”

“爹地和爸爸都有给希子买礼物哦。”

“那希子是不是会有弟弟妹妹了？爷爷说爹地回来就会带小宝宝回来，小宝宝在哪里呀？”

“小宝宝哪，也许已经在爹地这里咯。”相叶轻轻摸了摸自己的腹部。

二宫闻言牵紧了相叶的手，“这次的小宝宝，也拜托爸爸和爹地了。”

“好！好！”田茂看着一家人终于又团聚在一起，欣慰地笑了，手更是搭上太郎的肩上，“就放心地交给我们吧。”

“爹地，爸爸，有彩虹！”希子肉肉的小手指着天空，蔚蓝的天上，挂着美丽的彩虹。“好漂亮！”

众人抬头，初夏的阳光温暖着每一个人。

“嗯！夏天又到了。”二宫想起多年前的夏天，他坐在琴室的飘台上第一次见到了相叶。

美丽的彩虹，美好的爱人，全部都在那个夏天，刻进了二宫和也的生命里。


	26. 番外I

此番外有基于二相基础上的相二R部分，如不能接受请关闭。

 

 

 

家里有三个小孩子是什么样的感受？

以前的二宫和相叶没想过，直至后来相叶生了一对龙凤胎，他们才真真切切体会到，一个孩子和更多孩子之间的生养教育上，是有着本质区别的。

二宫雅治和二宫璃子是之前旅行时怀上的，幸好太郎爹地也回来了，多了个帮手，二宫和相叶才不至于太过手忙脚乱。

同时照顾两个宝宝，真心累疯了，何况旁边还有一个半大不小的希子。如同二宫所说的，希子真是太像相叶了，乖宝宝不但没吃弟弟妹妹的醋，还能偶尔帮点小忙，例如递递尿片和奶瓶之类的。

相对于学术派的田茂，太郎更擅长带宝宝，一个人就可以应付三个宝宝，着实让二宫和相叶佩服。

为了让两位长辈不那么辛苦，二宫和相叶重新买了房子，两个连在一起的套间，既能互相照顾，又能保持各自的私密性。

希子四岁的时候，她在钢琴和小提琴之间，最终选了小提琴。于是授课的重担又落在了相叶身上。加上相叶乐团不定时的巡演，二宫在电视台的职位又上升，手头上制作的番组越来越红，两个人都忙得不可开交。每天能顺利完成工作回家，大多数时候都过了晚饭时间，幸好两位爸爸就住在隔壁，帮了他们俩不少忙。

但这毕竟是他们的家，三个孩子还是得他们亲自来教育成长，这方面，两位爸爸很少插手，将教育大权交予给他们。

于是，二宫和相叶发现，问题来了。

二宫不是不知道Omega天生就母性泛滥，但他却不知道在相叶的眼中，孩子的重要性竟然比他大。虽然说希子很可爱，璃子和雅治也很好玩，可是三个小家伙大大占用了相叶的时间，二人世界变三人世界，再变成五人世界，速度快得让二宫接受不了。

就算希子长得像相叶，璃子和雅治长相像他，但二宫还是觉得心塞。只有希子一个的时候，两个人还是有很多私人空间，而且希子更喜欢黏他，又比较容易哄，爱睡觉，早早就上床睡着了。这样，他和相叶就有大把时间做爱做的事。

然而璃子和雅治却喜欢相叶多过他，整天都跟在相叶身后，不抱抱就哭哭，那任性的模样，常常被相叶和爸爸们取笑完全是遗传自他。

好吧，大概在喜欢相叶这一点上，他和璃子、雅治保持了高度的一致。

但是他真的无法忍受有人在相叶心中排名超越他。有好几次他都将相叶挑逗起来了，结果两个小家伙一哭，相叶立刻推开了他。等到两个小家伙再次入睡时，他俩也累得倒头就睡了。

哎！说到底，他为什么这么能干？而且还生了两个喜好和他一样的熊孩子。

嘘！

相叶可不接受他形容自家孩子为熊孩子的。在相叶的眼中，他们都是天使，是神的使者。

好嘛！其实他们最不可爱的地方就是和他们的爸爸争男人。

可是这一点，二宫怎么都不好意思在相叶面前承认。

于是，局面就演变成相叶觉得二宫只喜欢希子，却不太喜欢璃子和雅治。因此，相叶常常觉得这情形让他头痛不已。

为什么自己的Alpha会对才两岁多的孩子这么严格呢？希子四岁才学拉琴，这两个却在小一半的年龄里，被他们的爸爸逼着在钢琴前练着弹单音？

然而两个小家伙根本无法理解大人的世界，二宫越严格，他们就越是黏着相叶。加上相叶有事没事都温柔地笑着，孩子们就更加喜欢他。

时间在两夫夫的柴米油盐带小孩中，来到了又一年的平安夜。这是二宫拼命挤出的难得的休息日，他提前安排好手头番组的录影，却怎么都没想到，相叶巡演结束后的航班会因大雪而延误，在人人欢庆的平安夜假期里，他独自一人面对着三个宝宝，心里却忍不住感叹。

为什么相叶会去了巡演？

为什么爸爸们白天要去二人世界？

原来一个人带着三个宝宝，是一件这么难的事。希子还好，自立能力已经被培养出来，能一个人处理很多事情了，也会让着弟弟妹妹，但璃子和雅治就不是这样了。

两个小家伙争玩具，打闹，希子处理不过来的时候就会大声叫唤他，他一个人又要做饭，根本就顾及不了。至于捣蛋，那就更不用说了，玩具洒了一地，三个宝宝坐在地毯上，若是打起来，那哭声胜过世界一切乐章。

为了让自己耳朵清静，二宫只好将雅治背起来去厨房准备宝宝食物，然后让希子陪着璃子玩。

也许是平时他太严格，雅治总是和他不亲近，在二宫的背上拼命动来动去，小嘴里咿咿呀呀喊着的都是相叶。

真是自作孽！

之前青志就提醒过他，Alpha的占有欲是很可怕的，叫他不要轻易将醋意转到宝宝们的身上，否则会影响亲子关系。其实他不过是希望借着弹钢琴，让璃子和雅治别黏相叶黏得太过分而已。谁知道这两个家伙在这方面，不但毫无天份，更对乐器毫无兴趣，否则他怎么可能会常常发火？

等到二宫煮好饭，雅治已经在二宫背上睡着了。走到客厅，璃子也趴在地毯上睡得香甜，希子一个人拿着小提琴拉着不成调的弦音。

“爸爸，璃子喜欢听希子拉琴哦。”希子放下琴跑到二宫脚边，二宫温柔地抱起她，“她听着听着就睡了呢。”

“希子真乖！”二宫亲了女儿光滑的脸蛋，“希子是最棒的姐姐。来，我们吃饭。”

将睡着的璃子和雅治放到床上，二宫再将希子放到BB椅上，两父女吃起午餐来。

大概是照顾璃子累了，希子吃饭吃到一半就开始打嗑睡了。二宫见状抱起她，帮她擦擦嘴，也放到床上。

三个宝宝睡了觉，世界也终于回复安静了。

两位爸爸说了下午三点回来，相叶的飞机是四点到达。二宫早就预订了市里的豪华酒店，三个宝宝也早早拜托给两位爸爸，一心想着和相叶过一个二人世界的生日。

田茂和太郎很准时，敲响二宫家门的时候，二宫也在宝宝身旁睡着了。田茂敲了很久，结果只好用电话将二宫吵醒。

二宫揉着头发开门时，还处在半醒的状态里。直至看到青志和太郎才稍微清醒过来。

“你不是要去接雅纪吗？”青志边换鞋边问道。

“是啊，”二宫打了个呵欠，“刚才太累了，就和宝宝们一起睡了一会。”

“快三点了，你还不准备一下吗？”

“嗯！换个衣服就去。”

二宫换好衣服，开车驶向机场。

想着那人又顺利完成了一次巡演，在古典音乐世界的地位又上升一点，二宫就深深以他为傲。

他的Omega如此能干！

二宫的嘴角抿出了笑容。

一年一度的平安夜，对于二宫来说，只是相叶的生日，与大众的节日无关。满街璀灿的灯饰，在二宫看来，只会让他想更快地到达那人的身边，替他好好庆祝生日。

当二宫停好车来到机场的时候，相叶的飞机刚刚降落，二宫等了没多久，相叶和樱井就一起出现了。

“小和！”相叶用力地挥着手。

二宫在乐团其他人注视的目光下走向了相叶。

“整个机场都听到你的声音啦！”

二宫责怪的语气里透着宠溺，让站在一旁的樱井有想拿墨镜出来的冲动。

“秀恩爱可以提先示警一下吗？”樱井拿手挡住眼睛，“受不了！”

“谁叫你家大野不会开车呢？”二宫牵起相叶的手，“我期待被你闪瞎眼的那一天。”

樱井看着两人朝他挥手告别的背影，想着该先回家放下行李，还是直接去大野的面包店给他一个惊喜呢？

相叶坐在副驾驶位上，看见二宫开门上车，在他发动车子之前，按住了他推档的手。

二宫疑惑地侧过头来，却被相叶凑上来吻了吻。

唇上的触感仍是那样的又柔又暖，二宫觉得心里一甜，整个人都快要化了，容易发红的耳垂开始变烫。

“好想小和呢！”

婚后，相叶比以前坦诚多了，不时一记直球发过来，让二宫招架不住。

二宫望向那双像小鹿一般的眼睛，盈盈动人，倒映着自己的容貌，仿佛有绵绵的情意在视线中倾泻而出。

“今晚不要回家，好不好？”二宫俯到相叶耳边，轻声说，“你的生日，我们已经好久没有两个人一起过了。”

相叶低头笑了笑，然后又点了点头。

二宫发动了车，向酒店开去。

登记了名字，拿了房卡，两人关门之后，忍不住在门口便亲吻了起来。

相叶仗着身高优势，把二宫抵在门上，温柔地挑逗着。按捺不住的舌尖缠在一起，一进一退之间像是要将对方肺部的空气吸进，唇和齿不停碰撞，绮丽暧昧。

二宫的手忍不住潜入衣服之下，抚上相叶的身体，那完美的身材线条，凹凸有致的腹肌，他的手虽然肉肉的，但胜在对相叶的身体极度了解，点起火来丝毫不含糊。

“小和……”

Omega的特殊体质总是让相叶在性爱里被二宫掌控，二宫的信息素霸道地在房里爆炸开来，相叶根本压不住身体里想投怀送抱的冲动。

“面对身材这么好的Omega，我可是很难控制得住的。”二宫曲起膝盖顶弄着相叶正在变硬的下身，用相叶最难抵抗的气音柔柔地说着情话。

相叶抵着二宫的额头，任由自己灼热的气息撒在二宫的鼻尖，“明明是小和在犯规呢！长得这么可爱的Alpha很少见呢，常常让人以为是Omega的是小和吧，”相叶的手在二宫下体的顶部按了按，那事物受了刺激，不受控地越发变大，“这里却那么厉害……”

二宫的手揉住相叶的翘臀，“但雅君这里还是将他咬得很紧啊。”二宫舔了舔相叶的耳垂，“每次都整根吃下去了呢。”

相叶的脸烧了起来，小麦色中透着红晕。

二宫看着低垂眉眼的相叶，心中原本的计划通通被打乱。那种渴望一旦燃起，不达目的绝不停止。

“呐，雅君，要不要在吃饭前先吃点别的？”二宫让自己那根在相叶的掌心里挺动了几下。

当相叶趴在水力按摩池边缘，身后被二宫填满的时候，他觉得那种难言的满足，总会给他带来强烈的幸福感。二宫的吻细细碎碎地落在他后背上，开成了艳丽色情的花。

“小和……”

相叶动情地喊着，二宫凑前来扳过他的脸接吻，他喜欢倾听近在咫尺的相叶的呻吟声，带着些许的坚隐，夹杂着对快感的追求，矛盾的神色异常地勾人。相叶的身体突然颤了一下，眼前一片茫然，所有的力气都泄了出来，下巴仰出了美丽的线条。二宫感觉到被相叶狠狠地夹了一下，一时没在意，也交代了在相叶的体内。

二宫将相叶从后揽住，轻咬着他的耳垂，“你太棒了！好爽！”

相叶也任由自己倚在二宫的怀里，两人享受着高潮的余韵，二宫上下其手地摸着他，他也不甘示弱地吻着二宫的颈项，浓郁的信息素互相影响着。

如果不是考虑到为相叶庆生的大计，二宫觉得自己是无论怎样都停不下来的。

二宫趁相叶更衣的时候，让人将一早准备好的生日大餐送了上来。套房的灯光柔和，点着生日大餐上的蜡烛，显得更加浪漫。

相叶来到餐桌前，看着精致华丽的大餐，心里感动。他知道二宫为今天的到来准备良多，身为金牌制作人的二宫，现在的工作量非常大，假期都是非常不容易才能挤出来，何况他的生日是在平安夜，这种时候能请到假，都是极不简单的。

而且上机前，两位爸爸也告诉他，今天是二宫一个人在家带着三个宝宝。他知道璃子和雅治黏他多于二宫，常常都将二宫折腾得无可奈何，所以也让他忍不住心疼起辛劳了一天的二宫。

“今天辛苦小和了。”在入坐前，相叶圈住二宫的腰，轻轻吻了吻他的鼻尖。

二宫准备的生日餐豪华而不油腻，清新的抹茶味生日蛋糕，烛火在黑暗中摇曳。

“许个愿吧。”

二宫走到相叶的身后，将他搂住。

“我不敢许。”相叶转头亲了亲二宫的脸，“我已经有你了，再要更多的话，我怕上帝觉得我太贪心。”

“上帝那么疼爱你，他会成全你所有的愿望的。”

二宫扣紧相叶的手，四只手慢慢地合在一起。

“生日快乐！亲爱的雅君！”二宫俯在相叶的耳边，温柔地说。

相叶笑着闭眼，尔后吹了蜡烛。

其实相叶许的愿从来都是很简单的，以前是希望能成为二宫的Omega，有了希子之后，是希望一家三口平安喜乐，多了璃子和雅治之后，就是希望一家五口平安喜乐。

“你猜猜我今年送你什么礼物？”

相叶在二宫的注视下，慢慢拆着包装纸，打开包装盒之后，小提琴盒的形状露了出来。

相叶望向二宫，二宫点点头，默认他猜对了。

打开琴盒，相叶认得那是一把价值不菲的小提琴，保守估价一千万。

相叶惊喜的眼神，让二宫十分满足。虽然说钱未必是衡量一切的标准，但一个人愿意为你花钱，也绝对可以说是一种标准，何况这琴对于他们来说，也属于高价了。

“不知道我有没有这个荣幸听相叶首席的独奏呢？”二宫将琴递给相叶调音，自己则在帮他的弓子擦松香。

相叶被他逗笑了。

相叶调好音，接过二宫的弓子，即兴拉了一曲。

二宫静静地看着相叶，相知相识在一起已经十多年了，二人也从青春少年变成三十好几的大叔，还是三个孩子的爸爸，然而无论外界多大的变化，心中那份灼热的感情，不但从没改变，反而随着年月，越来越淳厚。

“小和，”一曲终了，相叶放下琴，坐到二宫的面前，“我有话想和你说。”

“嗯？”

“我知道Alpha都有强烈的占有欲，我也知道我前阵子光顾着照顾雅治和璃子，有点冷落了你。”

相叶慢慢地贴近二宫的颈项，呼吸轻轻地吐在二宫后颈的腺体上。二宫知道相叶在安抚他，也由着他挑逗自己。

“但是孩子们长大了，他们会有他们的世界，我们俩才是一个世界的。”

相叶的舌尖舔上二宫的腺体，“小和永远都是最重要的。小和……”

“嘘……”二宫摇摇头，“今天是你的生日，我们都不准说那样的话。”二宫握住相叶的手，“我不该嫉妒孩子们的，这个世界上，最喜欢二宫和也的，是相叶雅纪。”

二宫亲上相叶，这是一个缓慢而细致的吻。二宫像是品尝一样，先是慢慢吮吸着双唇，再是轻轻地咬着唇部薄薄的皮肤，待那酥麻的感觉让相叶不自觉地张开嘴的时候，他的舌尖再潜入，勾起相叶的，像是缠在一起跳舞一般，啧啧的水声更似助兴一般，刚才平息下来的欲望在这个深吻中又再度复苏。

“最爱相叶雅纪的，也是我二宫和也。”

在相叶躺上舒适柔软的床垫时，二宫俯在他耳边，吐露着火热的情意。

浴衣轻易被褪去，二宫用圆润的指尖，在相叶的身体上描画着美丽的线条。

“今晚，就由我来让我的Omega享受无尽的快乐吧。”

二宫轻轻吻了吻相叶的额头，那样浅的吻，仿佛不带任何欲望，但相叶却看到二宫蜜糖般的眼眸里那毫不遮掩的情欲。

自己应该是非常勾人的吧？

二宫爱自己爱得要发疯了吧？

不然二宫怎会这样看着他呢？

相叶圈上二宫的后颈，触手皆是滚烫的肌肤，已经快要将理智埋没，二宫刻意释放的信息素，混合着二人的味道，光是闻到，便足以让那里抬起了头。

二宫细细地亲吻着相叶，从发际、额头、眉眼、鼻尖再到嘴唇，像是朝圣一般，每一个吻都倾注了爱意。

“我爱你！”

凝视着身下漆黑的眼眸，水盈盈的眼波里，爱与情流转，二宫压下身体，感受着彼此的高温。

“想要了吗？”二宫握住相叶的性器，指腹在铃口打转，“Omega的身体好诚实呢，”另一只手从大腿根部流转至穴口，“这么快就湿了。”

“哈……”光是这样就足以被勾起了强烈的欲望，相叶红着脸喘气，在二宫的触碰下，双腿不自觉地又打开了一点。

二宫埋首在相叶的腿间，先是轻轻地吻了吻那顶端，随后用舌将柱身好好地安慰了一遍。

“雅君这里真的很大，”二宫将小相叶含住，吞吐了几下，“要不是后面都湿了，谁都不会相信你是Omega。”

“啊……嗯……嗯……”相叶揉着二宫的头发，任由他反复地吮吸自己，“好舒服……小和……小和好暖……”

“雅君……”二宫捧着相叶的脸吻着，“雅君想试更舒服的地方吗？”

“嗯？”

相叶迷茫地看着二宫，身下的肿胀已经让他很难受，他快忍不住要伸手去自己来了。

“Alpha也是可以的，”二宫白皙的脸蛋已经染上粉色，“被进入……”

“诶？”相叶后知后觉地撑起身体，神智也恢复了一大半，“小和你说……”

二宫带着相叶的手来到自己的身后，害羞地说，“你想要吗，这里？”

相叶的手指停在二宫的穴口。

相叶不敢相信，双眼直勾勾地看着二宫，手指一不小心便用力按了按，二宫皱了皱眉，显然是不适应这种奇怪的感觉。

“可是，小和是Alpha啊。”

双A的组合里，这种情况不少见，但对于AO之间来说，要Alpha放下身段，成为被Omega进入的一方，这简直是违背了Alpha的本能。

二宫摇摇头，“你想要吗？只要雅君想要做，就可以。”他在他耳边轻声地说，“因为是雅君，所以都可以哦。”

相叶觉得不可思议，但是面对这么可爱的二宫，他觉得他不可能拒绝。

由于Alpha的构造，所以必须事前做好扩张。然而无论二宫长得多可爱，Alpha就是Alpha，相叶用了很多润滑液才将自己三根手指插进去，但自己那里明显比三根手指都要粗很多。他知道二宫怕疼，他舍不得二宫受一点点苦。

“可……可以了……”

和以往在相叶体内驰骋的感觉不一样，二宫只觉得后穴传来的感觉十分怪异，像是被强硬将身体打开，后穴和甬道都传来麻麻的感觉，但相叶手指做着的那些让人羞耻的抽插动作，又让他对接下来的事情十分期待。

“小和，是不是很难受？”

相叶抽出手指，却迟迟不敢有下一步动作，虽然他也很好奇，但他从二宫的脸上，看不到一丝丝快乐的表情，他不想勉强二宫，毕竟身体的本能是不由他们的意志所能控制的。

“没事的。”二宫推倒相叶，跨坐在他身上，“让我自己来。”

二宫扶住相叶粗硬的性器，慢慢坐了下去。

“啊……”两个人同时低声叫了出来。

相叶捏住二宫的腰，性器第一次被除了口腔之外的地方所包裹，二宫那里温暖紧致，光是这样，便已经让相叶想射了。

“痛吗？”相叶抹了抹二宫额头上的汗。

“你动一下。”

相叶顶着腰，那里在二宫身体里反复地进出着，慢慢给两人带来了一些细碎的快感。

“啊……”

呻吟逸出唇间，二宫体会到了和平时不一样的感觉，相叶的动作越来越猛，也越来越深，身体也自发的动了起来，好像再深一点，就能得到更大的快感。

终于在相叶一次大力顶弄下，性器狠狠碾过了某个凸起的点，二宫的手突然用力，在相叶的胸前划下了深深的痕迹。

“啊……那里……雅君……”

和平时的二宫不一样，被操弄的二宫带着少见的妩媚，让相叶激起了更深的欲望。

相叶抱住二宫，反手将他压在身下，猛烈地朝着让二宫欲仙欲死的地方碾压过去。

“哈……嗯啊……雅君……快点……”

二宫的信息素在房间里全面爆发，相叶被影响得动作一窒。

到底是Omega的身体，后穴因得不到满足而空虚，黏液流得凶猛，将两人交合的地方弄得湿漉漉的。

“小和……”相叶委屈地亲着二宫的嘴，“后面也好想要……”

二宫怜爱地拨着相叶的额发，“真是淫荡的Omega，好贪心！”

二宫伸手在相叶的穴口浅浅地抽插着，小穴的水流得更欢。

“雅君，快一点，快……啊……”

几乎是同一时间，两个人的白浊射了出来，下半身全都是味道浓重的液体。

相叶有点脱力地伏在二宫身上，心满意足地笑着。

他的Alpha被他干得射了出来，这对一个Omega来说，这是十分少有的事，也是他的Alpha深爱他的证据。

二宫分开相叶的腿，肉肉的汉堡手在穴口打着圈。

“小和？”相叶疑惑地望着二宫。

“这里还不满足哦，”二宫将手指在相叶眼前晃了晃，“这么湿哪。”

相叶抬起腿蹭了蹭二宫的腰侧，黏腻得一塌糊涂的下身又贴合在一起。

“你又硬了。”相叶声音沙哑地说道。

二宫那活儿硬梆梆地挺着，相叶忍不住握住撸了几下。

“因为想干你，”二宫的唇贴着相叶的，似吻非吻间，说着让人脸红心跳的话，“想顶到雅君最深的生殖腔，想在里面成结，想看雅君高潮的表情……”

“那就来呀！”

相叶的手在二宫胸前画着圈，逗弄着那挺立的红点。

“我的Omega真是会点火！”二宫将相叶的手压在他头顶，“一会喊停求饶都不会有用咯。”

二宫用力咬破相叶的腺体，信息素的味道又一次交融在一起。

“啊……”

Alpha的信息素霸道地再次注入体内，像火一样，让相叶的血液一下沸腾了起来。

好想要！

前面又颤抖着站了起来，后穴空虚地叫嚣着，相叶不安份地扭着身体，自发地去渴求着二宫的进入。

“小和……想要……”

“真心急！”二宫轻轻地舔着相叶的乳首，“自从生了宝宝，雅君这里特别香。”

“嗯哈……”

相叶被二宫的动作折磨得更加难耐，一直没被填满的后面已经让他难受得快要哭出来了。他伸手抚着二宫的性器，那么大那么硬，插进来会是多让人满足啊。

“小和……我要小和……进来……”

相叶的声音已经染上了哭腔，二宫用亲吻来安抚着他，然后一举进到最深处，龟头摩擦着生殖腔的入口。

“啊……啊……好深……”

深处的敏感让相叶兴奋得快要发疯，快感让他瞬间射了出来。二宫一下一下地戳开入口，内里的柔软一下子包裹上来，二宫的结迅速扩大。

相叶按下二宫的脑袋，放荡地吻着他。

待结消失之后，二宫才退出来没多久，又将相叶翻过来，从背后再插进去了。

“小和……慢点……”相叶勉力地支撑着自己，“太深了！”

“你让发情期的Alpha慢点？”二宫在相叶耳边色气地说，“雅君觉得可能吗？”

相叶一惊，像二宫这种已经标记了Omega的Alpha一旦开始发情，不做个几天几夜，是绝对停不下来的，“不是还没到吗？”

“大概是刚刚被你干得狠了，所以现在本能反扑了。”

言谈间，二宫并未将抽送的动作放慢，反而变本加厉，每一下都用力地碾过相叶敏感的地方，相叶已经喊不出声音来，只剩下齿间无意识飘出的呻吟声。

“小和……好舒服……”相叶转过头来吻着二宫的脸，“我的生日，谢谢你！我很幸福！”

相叶的情话让二宫把持不住，又一次射了出来。

稍稍歇息下来的两人清洗之后，相拥着躺在床上。

二宫看着熟睡的相叶，想起之前无聊的吃醋心情，暗暗笑自己傻。

他和相叶，除了彼此深深的爱恋之外，还有像家人一样的相伴，这样的感情，是谁都分割不了的。

他们以后的每一个生日，都要携手共度。


	27. 番外II

电视台的周年庆，二宫一直不知道该不该开口和相叶说。他是想带相叶一起去参加，毕竟自己在电视台的身份已不同往昔，他希望相叶能一起分享他的成就。不过，他知道相叶对电视台有心结。

后藤唯的Kiss事件啊……

他家Omega吃起醋来可是有本事让他心疼得无以复加的。

最终开了口，倒是相叶爽快地答应和他一起出席，让二宫有点讶异。

然而，到了和相叶一同出现的那一刻，二宫才深觉后悔。

二宫觉得自己长得很好看，一定是电视台的人天天看到他，所以才会觉得他不特别，不然怎么视线全集中在相叶的身上呢？

相叶很帅，比起平时，为了衬托二宫金牌制作人身份，更是精心挑选了最合身的西装。刚才在家里，二宫就有点不想让相叶出门了。

这个天然根本就不知道自己是有多勾人！

如果不是因为这个周年庆真的很重要，他刚才在家早就脱掉相叶的衣服干上了。

相叶现在也是有名的小提琴家了，二宫的手下对他既好奇又崇拜，加上二宫一直将他藏着不带到电视台来，他们就更想一见了。

尽管是已婚的Omega，但就是有一大波不怕死的倾慕目光望向相叶。相叶也得体地应对，逗得一众未婚的Omega和Beta小姑娘心花怒放，笑声连连。

宴会时间持续到十点，二宫相叶回到家才发现这种应酬真的很累人，洗澡后都早早爬上床睡了。

第二天早上，相叶是被二宫的钢琴声叫醒的。

孩子们回了相叶老家玩，这一周都不在。相叶躺在床上，听着二宫的钢琴声，突然觉得这个早晨有点浪漫。

相叶刷完牙洗好脸，二宫的琴声仍在继续。

他从后将弹着琴的二宫搂住。

“怎么一早就起来弹琴？”

“因为生气了。”

“诶？”

相叶一想，猜到是昨晚被电视台的人包围的事。他的Alpha其实是个醋坛子，几年前为了孩子们，二宫就曾经不开心过。

“别生气嘛。”

相叶想亲亲他的脸颊来安抚他，结果他傲骄的伴侣却别过脸去，不让他如愿。

所以，二宫想变成这种局面，到底算不算是他的本意呢？

他的Omega真是越来越大胆了。

看他不理他，就跪到他双腿间，隔着家居服的裤子直接抚上他本来还没有反应的性器。

“雅君……”

二宫的裤子被扒下，性器在相叶的舔弄下变得越来越大，双手已经不受控制，钢琴声一片凌乱。

“够了。”二宫的手指在相叶身后作乱，捣弄出一大片催情的液体，“坐上来。”

于是，相叶发现他永远都在自己挖坑自己跳。他到底为什么要一边被二宫操干，一边还要弹钢琴。

“继续弹不要停啊。”

二宫掐着他精瘦的腰用力顶弄，每一下都狠狠撞在敏感点，相叶舒服得早已忘掉二宫教他的乐曲要怎么弹了。

“不行了，小和……太深了……”

身前的性器还被二宫包裹着套弄，相叶的手无意识地在琴键上胡乱拍打，娇喘声不绝于耳。

如果不是心疼相叶怀孕生育的痛苦，二宫早就挺到生殖腔的最深处了。

“我不喜欢他们色迷迷地看着雅君，你是我的。”

“我当然是你的。”

相叶转过头和二宫接吻，在情动的极致之时，双双释放了出来。

当孩子们一周后从相叶老家回来的时候，惊奇地发现他们的二宫爸爸终于妥协了，家里可以养猫猫狗狗了。

希子抱着小柴犬，璃子抱着小白猫，雅治在一旁笑得欢。

“我真搞不懂你，家里有三个小家伙，还不够折腾吗？再来养这些小动物，不是会很辛苦吗？”

二宫从小对动物就一般般，不会说因为可爱就养。

“我是想让你分散注意力，别老是吃醋。”相叶一手搂上二宫的肩。

“那是不可能的。”二宫的手顺势下滑，捏了一下相叶的腰。

今天的家里，仍是那么的充满欢乐。


End file.
